


Digimon lust (lujuria)

by RioluZX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Shotacon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Devimon esta consciente que para asegurar su reinado en las isla File debe deshacerse de los niños elegidos, sin embargo aun cuando sabe que este es mas fuerte puede sentir una luz en ellos, una que si estos utilizan pueden vencerlo, guiandolos a su mansion observa sus movimientos, dandose cuenta que si no puede vencerlos, solo debe corromperlos sacando la oscuridad en sus corazones, la lujuria.Devimon is aware that to ensure his reign on the island File must get rid of the chosen children, however even when he knows that this is stronger he can feel a light in them, one that if they use they can defeat him, guiding them to his mansion he observes their movements, realizing that if he cannot defeat them, he must only corrupt them by bringing out the darkness in their hearts, the lust.English version is one chapter next nyan
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Kido Jou | Joe Kido & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 34
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

7 niños habían llegado a un lugar extraño, un lugar que ningún otro ser humano había llegado a pisar antes, el motivo de eso era porque ni siquiera era el mundo que ellos conocían, se trataba de una isla llamada File, ubicada en medio del digimundo y habitada por criaturas que nadie nunca había conocido, aun cuando la confusión y el miedo se hizo presente en ellos al inicio, conforme todos permanecían juntos y contaban con sus compañeros digimon comenzaron a tomar más confianza, logrando sobrevivir al igual que conocerse entre ellos, sin embargo su presencia también había alertado al ser más peligroso en todo ese lugar, Devimon, un digimon tipo virus que había observado molesto con sus propios ojos como parecían hacerse más fuerte, sabiendo que debía tomar acción les preparo una trampa, sabiendo que lo que buscaban era un lugar donde sentirse seguros preparo un espacio especial para ellos.

Tomo un par de días hasta que finalmente esos niños elegidos que eran una amenaza para el aparecieran, buscando un lugar donde descansar la vista de una enorme mansión fue la trampa ideal, Devimon los observaba en silencio, como comían hasta quedar satisfechos, exploraban el lugar con una actitud infantil, encontrando camas, muebles, baños, por más que los analizara solamente eran unos niños sin poder alguno, si atacaba en la noche sabía bien que podría destruirlos a todo pero no se atrevió.

Podía sentir algo más.

Uno de ellos.....no, todos esos jóvenes parecían poseer algo que lo amenazaba, una luz que Devimon sabia era usada en su contra seria su final, se quedó meditando unos momentos, si amenazaba sus vidas sin duda alguna se defenderían, podría incluso detonar ese poder en su contra pero tampoco podía dejarlos con vida.

-Vamos chicos, el último en llegar al baño es un tonto-el tono animado de cierto joven llamo la atención de ese digimon oscuro, asomándose a escondidas en la habitación donde este y sus otros compañeros hombres estaban juntos.

-Tai no te desnudes aquí-le regaño Joe por como el castaño ya estaba tal como había llegado al mundo y sin rastro de vergüenza, tampoco era para tenerlo pues todos eran hombres, con esa visión una idea apareció en la mente de Devimon, si era peligroso destruirlos, solo debía llevarlos a la oscuridad-Takeru tu tampoco-gimoteo el mayor del grupo observando como el pequeño rubio había imitado a Tai y arrojaba lejos su ropa interior.

-"Toque de la maldad"-un pequeño susurro inaudible, una mano negra saliendo de una pared aprovechando la distracción de todos, acercándose a Tai pero apenas lo rozo con los dedos este tembló, volteándose creyó ver una sombra desaparecer y parpadeo un par de veces. 

-¿Que pasa Tai?-cuestiono Matt curioso por como el castaño se tocaba su trasero.

-Mmm creí haber sentido algo, ¿quizás un insecto?-respondió mientras se encogía de hombros decidiendo no darle importancia tomando su toalla para salir corriendo al pasillo.

-¡Cúbranse!-les exigió Joe por cómo tanto Tai como Takeru estaban corriendo en su desnudes, tanto Matt como Izzy se encogieron de hombros para hacer lo mismo, a final de cuentas, las chicas estaban en su propio baño y nadie más estaba en esa mansión.

Apenas pusieron los ojos en el enorme cuarto donde había una bañera de tamaño considerablemente grande ninguno se pudo contener, tanto Tai como Takeru saltaron al agua caliente, sintiéndola en su cuerpo, soltando un prolongado suspiro de alivio por cómo era un temperatura adecuada, Matt e Izzy se unieron también, pronto sus digimon lo hicieron igual para poder relajarse, dejar ir todos sus problemas y bajar la guardia, sin embargo conforme pasaban los minutos Tai comenzó a observar a cada uno de sus compañeros, una leve sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro por estar disfrutando la vista que le daban, Takeru se encontraba de pie jugando con Patamon dejándole ver su lindo cuerpo por completo, sus nalgas algo gorditas, su pene pequeño y aun cubierto por el prepucio, observo a Izzy que le intentaba calmar diciendo que se resbalaría, ambos eran muy similares a excepción de que el pelirrojo era algo más alto y lo tenía más grande, a decir verdad, se impresiono por tal detalle, no dudaba en que era solo unos centimetros debajo del suyo, desvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo, Matt, el otro chico de su edad y hermano mayor del rubio se encontraba fuera de las aguas, intentando inútilmente lavar a Gabumon que se negaba sin querer mojar su pelaje, el trasero del rubio mayor era más plano, su pene más desarrollado y con el prepucio algo retirado, sin embargo no alcanzaba a Izzy, su vista se alternaba entre los tres jóvenes y sintió un agradable calor comenzar a recorrerle.

-"Creo que gane"-pensó mientras se relamía los labios de un modo disimulado, suavemente masajeo su propio pene teniendo la seguridad de que era el más grande entre ellos, sus caricias hicieron que este palpitara, comenzando a reaccionar hasta escuchar la puerta de los baños abrirse-"Debes estar bromeando"-maldijo en su mente por como el mayor de todos entraba de modo tímido con una toalla en su cintura, aquella escena lo molesto pero no fue el único que se sintió.

-Esto no lo puedo tolerar-hablo Matt acercándose a Joe, Tai supo que sería una buena oportunidad y se levantó del agua acercándose también.

-Tiene razón-dijo mientras el de cabello azul se mostraba nervioso por como ambos lo veían de brazos cruzados-Todos aquí estamos desnudos, es cosa de hombres así que quítatela-le exigió mientras el mayor movía sus manos pidiendo que se calmaran, Tai miro de reojo a Matt, este asintió y entonces ambos se arrojaron contra él.

Takeru se reía de aquella escena, Izzy suspiro por lo que hacían pero tampoco defendió al mayor, los cuerpos desnudos del rubio y el castaño forcejeaban contra el mayor, ambos sujetando su toalla, tratando de quitársela mientras este les pedía que no lo hicieran sonrojándose por la cercanía, el cuerpo firme de ambos tocando el suyo delgado, sus penes llegando a frotarse en sus piernas o cadera poniéndolo más nervioso, su mirada se mostró impresionada al sentir como una mano apretaba su trasero, miro de reojo al causante, Tai le sonreía de lado mostrando que eso era a propósito, el modo en que este apretó su nalga era una prueba de eso, Joe les pidió detenerse, apartarse del castaño cuando la otra mano de este se metió bajo su toalla tocando su pene, Tai se relamió los labios suavemente, masajeando la zona hasta escuchar un grito, lo siguiente que vieron fue a Gomamon ser arrojado del baño de mujeres, Tai y Matt se apartara a tiempo, Joe no tuvo tanta suerte chocando su cabeza con la de su digimon y cayendo ambos al suelo aturdidos mientras la toalla se deslizaba de su cintura.

-Ahhh ya veo que intentaba cubrirse-decía Matt con una sonrisa de victoria que el castaño correspondió, a pesar de ser el mayor e intentar parecer el mayor su desarrollo era contrario, entre sus piernas se encontraba un pene incluso más pequeño que el de Matt y aun cubierto, aquella vista fue del agrado de Tai, no solo había visto al mayor desnudo y aprovechado de manosear su cuerpo, sino que podía asumir sin dudas que entre todos ellos él era quien estaba más desarrollado en su hombría.

-Mejor volvamos al agua antes de que nos enfriemos-le indico Tai decidiendo dejar así de expuesto al peli azul aun aturdido, abrazando por el hombro al rubio ambos saltaron al agua mojando a todos alrededor para seguir disfrutando.

Mientras Matt se quedaba cerca de su hermanito el cual hablaba con Izzy para conocerse, Tai estaba ocupado con otros asuntos, aquella pequeña pelea había terminado por excitarlo, su mano se movía lentamente bajo el agua, acariciar su entrepierna la cual ante aquel forcejeo y tanto contacto entre su piel con los otros le había afectado, su pene flácido estaba totalmente despierto, alzado siendo el doble de grande y con el glande expuesto, cerro sus ojos sintiendo el agradable calor de las aguas en su erección, fingía estar lavándose cuando en verdad ayudaba a que el estímulo creciera, su sonrojo no delataba nada, seguro pensarían que era por el calor y no porque se complacía a sí mismo, honestamente, ni el mismo Tai sabia porque estaba así, quizás era la compañía masculina, quizás las aguas termales, la curiosidad de un niño o el hecho de que desde que llego al mundo digital su vida había estado en constante peligro, no lo mostraba, pero estaba tenso y su cuerpo se lo decía, que necesitaba liberarse de alguna manera, le exigía tocarse, sin embargo pronto sintió que eso no serviría, un deseo más intenso lo recorrió la necesidad de volver a tocar a alguien y había alguien en su mira, nado un poco ocultando su erección, ubicándose al lado de Matt el cual estaba lavando su cuerpo relajadamente, le gusto que tuviera la guardia baja, lentamente apoyo su mano en la pierna de este y la comenzó a acariciar llamando su atención.

-¿Tai?-el rubio no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso por aquel tacto, el castaño no dijo nada, simplemente apoyo su dedo en sus labios indicándole guardar silencio, sentir como su piel era suave resultaba más agradable de lo que esperaba, cuando su mano comenzó a ascender pudo apreciar un leve rubor en sus mejillas, al momento que llego a su entrepierna Matt abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

-No estas mal-susurro mientras lentamente acariciaba esa zona, el rubio se preparó para darle un puñetazo, sin embargo Takeru volteo a verlo, pidiéndole que fuera a jugar con él y tuvo que controlarse al no querer ser violento frente a el-Estamos en algo "importante"-le dijo Tai mientras apretaba suavemente las bolas del rubio, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y enrojeciera aún más.

-Awww, ¿y yo que?-gimoteo el pequeño saliendo del agua para acercarse, ver ese pequeño pene rebotando a cada paso capto la mirada de ambos, Matt mordió su labio y Tai sonrió pues sentía como el pene de este comenzaba a endurecer.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?, tu hermano debe decir si está bien-sonreía Tai queriendo comerse al pequeño Takeru cuando este miro de modo suplicante a su hermano, este hizo una mueca, 

-L-Lo siento, jugaremos después-susurro mientras intentaba mantenerse serio, sintiendo el firme agarre del castaño en su pene erecto, masturbándolo suavemente y para su desdicha, sintiéndose bien.

-Está bien Takeru, jugare contigo-sonrió Tai soltando el pene del rubio, esa mirada lujuriosa hizo a Matt temer a qué clase de juegos se refería, más aun por como al levantarse noto su pene erecto haciéndole reaccionar.

-¡No!-grito haciendo que se quedara sentando, sintió la mirada burlona del castaño y la curiosa del menor por tal acción haciéndolo enrojecer-Es decir, jugaremos después, lo prometo-se rio algo nervioso viendo a su hermanito hacer un puchero por tal negativa.

-Está bien-bufo el menor alejándose, volviendo con Izzy queriendo pedirle lo mismo, el suspiro de alivio de Matt se volvió uno de placer cuando la firme mano de Tai volvió a sujetar su pene.

-Asi que quieres jugar solo conmigo ¿eh?-se burló Tai notando como el rubio fruncía el ceño, deslizo su mano bajo el agua suavemente delineando su longitud, tocando con su dedo la punta de su pene aun erecto observándolo temblar-Asi que una erección por tu propio hermanito, no sabía eras tan pervertido-menciono mientras Matt se mordía los labios.

-Y-Yo no-intento excusarse, pensaba decir que era por el modo en que lo tocaba pero eso no ayudaba, fue entonces que entendió que ahora estaba a la merced de Tai, el castaño también lo entendía, lentamente tomo la mano del rubio e hizo que la apoyara en su propia hombría erecta.

-Vamos a jugar-susurro mientras el rubio se sonrojaba, sentir esa dureza en su mano era algo nuevo, como palpitaba era una señal de que esperaba algo de él, trago con algo de fuerza y lentamente comenzó a mover su mano, sintiendo como este hacia lo mismo para darse placer mutuamente.

Con cada segundo que pasaba el corazón de ambos jóvenes latía mas rápido, el de Tai era por excitación, sentir esa mano tan suave sobre su hombría era algo placentero, más aun por como Matt lo hacía rápido, queriendo hacerlo acabar cuanto antes pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir, el rubio por otro lado veía a su hermanito preocupado, si los llegaba a atrapar en esa situación no sabría como explicarlo, más aun, se sentía mal de que el causante de su erección fuera el, se sentía sucio por haber disfrutado la vista de su inocente cuerpo, tan frágil pero hermoso al mismo tiempo, una tentación que era difícil de rechazar, no sabía cómo era que esos pensamientos recorrían su mente, él no era así pero ahora ocurría al punto de que gemía suavemente, comenzando a disfrutar los toques del castaño, algo que este no paso por alto y supo que era momento de avanzar.

-"Ohhh que bien lo hace, siento que voy a acabar"-pensaba agitado, sus leves gemidos no se escuchaban por las risas del pequeño rubio, sin poder evitarlo cerro sus ojos, sintiendo que iba a acabar, la mano de Tai se detuvo, un gruñido de molestia salió de sus labios y entonces sintió como descendía, masajeando sus bolas pero siguiendo más allá, ubicándose finalmente en su trasero y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por como los dedos de él se apoyaron en su ano.

-Shh-indicó con una sonrisa burlona, tocando ese agujero, sintiendo como el agua caliente había relajado esa zona lo suficiente para que su dedo ingresara sin permiso, invadiendo la cavidad anal del rubio y notando como este se apretaba.

-¿Q-Que haces?....nos van a....ahhh- cubrió su boca a tiempo para no soltar un ruido más fuerte, Takeru e Izzy seguían distraídos, miro de reojo al castaño pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, algo que el ignoro, sacando y metiendo su dedo de ese estrecho pasaje anal estimulándolo cada vez más.

-"Se está moviendo....se siente raro.....oh rayos mi pene, siento que me va a explotar"-Matt tenía que morder su labio para no gemir, esa sensación que estaba haciéndose presente era algo que jamás experimento, un poco dolorosa, extraña pero a cada segundo que pasaba se acostumbraba, temblando cuando se metía por completo, frotando su interior mientras miraba al castaño que claramente disfrutaba eso.

-Sigue-le ordeno mientras introducía un segundo dedo, Matt agitado asintió, no le importaba si los atrapaban ahora, volvió a masturbar el pene del castaño, esta vez mas rápido llegando a chapotear un poco en el agua mientras este intentaba mantener la calma, resistir el impulso de reemplazar sus dedos por su dureza, experimentar que tan estrecho era realmente el rubio, haciéndose una idea de cómo este lo disfrutaría por como temblaba en cada movimiento de sus dedos, como estos golpeaban sus paredes anales y una presión le hizo perder la batalla

-¡Ahhh!-un gemido que Matt intento disfrazar de un bostezo ante los demás, aun así su expresión de placer decía lo contrario, todo su cuerpo se había puesto tenso al haber eyaculado en el agua, respirando agitado intentaba calmarse, mostrarse normal pero era imposible por la placentera sensación a cada chorro de semen que expulsaba.

-¿Hermano?-pregunto Takeru algo preocupado de como este parecía estar sufriendo, era todo lo contrario, ese placentero momento era tan intenso que Matt apenas podía pensar, agitado intento hablar pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde-menciono Tai con calma, el rubio asintió intentando no temblar por como el castaño metía y sacaba sus dedos más fuerte en su interior, como si estuviera castigándolo haciéndolo expulsar hasta la última gota y mantenerse erecto.

-Creo que hemos estado en el agua mucho tiempo, ya se están poniendo rojos-menciono Izzy viendo a ambos, Takeru sonrió diciendo que iría a ver las camas, salió de las aguas y con su digimon comenzó a correr hacia la salida-¡E-Espera no puedes salir así!-grito saliendo de las aguas para perseguir al pequeño nudista que podría caerse, los digimon lo siguieron curiosos de porque tanto escándalo pero decidieron seguirlos, apenas el ultimo salió el castaño se levantó de las aguas, dejando todo su cuerpo expuesto y volteando a mirar a Matt.

-Tai-gimió el rubio viendo como este apuntaba a su rostro con su pene erecto, dejándole apreciar todo su tamaño haciéndole sentir algo intimidado.

-Hazme acabar-le ordeno de modo dominante, sujetando sus cabellos dándole pequeños golpes en sus mejillas con su hombría, temblando el rubio asintió, sujetándolo con su mano comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, la otra tocaba las bolas del castaño, intentando complacerlo y así lograr que acabara pronto, sin embargo aun cuando se sentía bien no era suficiente, su pene palpitaba en exigencia de algo más intenso.

-Mmm, tendré que usar algo más drástico-murmuro sabiendo que simplemente no conseguiría acabar así, para su suerte, había un lugar en el cual sabia su pene encajaría muy bien.

-No.....espera-gimió Matt sintiendo como lo sujetaba de sus caderas, sacándolo del agua y acostándolo en el suelo, sujetando los tobillos de este los alzo, dejando expuesto su trasero y ese agujero que sus dedos habían preparado.

-¿Te gustaron mis dedos?, ahora tendrás algo mejor-susurro excitado, frotando su dureza en el ano dilatado de Matt, viendo como este lucia asustado pero sabía lo disfrutaría, la prueba de eso era que el rubio aún se encontraba erecto.

El gemido que soltó Matt resonó en cada parte del baño, una sonrisa de placer estaba en el rostro de Tai sintiendo con todo gusto su pene ingresar en ese estrecho interior, como se cerraba alrededor de su hombría a medida que esta iba abriendo su recto, haciéndole sujetar su abdomen por como ese caliente y duro pedazo de carne estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, una firme estocada hizo que el castaño soltara un sonoro gemido de placer y victoria, hundido completamente en ese cálido pasaje se relamió los labios, el dolor antes presente en su pene erecto ahora volviéndose una placentera sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, apoyo las piernas del rubio en sus hombros, le dio una nalgada que resonó en el lugar y comenzó a salir, sintiendo como se apretaba por aquella nueva sensación, dejando solo el glande adentro le sonrió volviendo a meterse en un rápido movimiento, viendo como el rubio se retorcía debajo de él, temblaba agitado, aquellas expresiones únicamente lo provocaron más comenzando a mover sus caderas, arremetiendo una y otra vez ese cálido pasaje, dispuesto a amoldarlo a su pene en señal de que ahora le pertenecía a él.

-Ahhh.....no....¡¡mmm!!-mordiendo sus labios Matt intentando inútilmente callar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, cada fricción, cada golpe, el estímulo de las bolas de Tai golpear su trasero, todo eso se había vuelto un placer intenso, uno desconocido y tan fuerte que provocaba un hormigueo en su abdomen.

-Ya veo que lo disfrutas, ahhh....¡tú culo es increíble!-gruñía mientras sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, sintiendo su pene palpitando cada vez más por el placer que le daba reclamar ese estrecho pasaje anal.

Las bolas de Tai golpeaban las nalgas de Matt, los gemidos de este comenzaban a ser más audibles, incapaz de poder callarlos e incluso moviendo sus caderas, queriendo sincronizarse con los movimientos del otro, hacer que el castaño se hundiera más profundo en él, sintiendo como toda la capacidad de pensar abandonaba su cabeza siendo reemplazada por la abrumadora y placentera sensación que lo recorría desde su zona anal, las manos del castaño recorrían su piel, le daba fuertes nalgadas obligándolo a apretarse más, las estocadas siendo cada vez más intensas hasta finalmente llegar a esa zona que le hizo sacar su lengua del éxtasis.

-M-Me vengo, ¡¡voy a acabar!!-grito intentando advertirle, en su lugar solo consiguió que las estocadas del castaño fueran más rápidas e intensas, estimulando esa zona en su interior que lo hacía retorcerse, unos movimientos más fue lo necesario para llevarlo nuevamente al clímax, soltando un amplio y sonoro gemido mientras eyaculaba manchando su propio cuerpo con su semen.

Aquella vista fue un deleite para Tai, su propio orgullo crecía al saber que era el causante de tal placer, sus caderas aumentaron su intensidad, con cada golpe obligaba a Matt a eyacular una mayor cantidad, manchando su pecho y abdomen, su cuerpo ponerse tenso, su interior cerrarse alrededor de su pene y siendo el estímulo que lo llevo al límite, en un último movimiento se clavó lo más profundo que pudo, saco su lengua del éxtasis y su pene erecto se hincho para descargarse dentro del rubio, sujeto sus caderas con firmeza, sus dedos quedaron marcados en la piel, evitaba que se alejara mientras disfrutaba la sensación de expulsar chorro tras chorro de su semen en aquella cálida cavidad, temblando del placer por como su esencia masculina reclamaba ese lugar como suyo, marcando el final de la virginidad para ambos provocando que expulsara más de lo que acostumbraba, agitado observo como Matt estaba respirando agitado en el suelo, temblando al sentirse pegajoso y sin fuerzas algunas por sus recientes orgasmos, Tai hizo una mueca de molestia por ello, podía sentirlo en su hombría, el apenas había comenzado con eso, apenas estaba experimentando placer y deseaba seguir haciéndolo, volteo la mirada en el lugar, Joe seguía aturdido al igual que Gomamon, se relamió los labios pensando que aún tenía con quienes jugar.

-Tai, hermano, ¿por qué tardan tanto?-una voz suave llamo la atención del castaño, entrando nuevamente al baño en una bata el pequeño Takeru presenció la escena, Matt sin tener energías en su cuerpo solamente desvió la mirada sonrojado, temblando mientras que el castaño se relamía los labios pues no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

-Recién terminamos de jugar-respondió con toda calma bajando las piernas de Matt de sus hombros, manteniéndola separadas para salir de su interior, viendo con gusto lo abierto que estaba y como pequeñas gotas de semen salían de este mojando su pene semierecto.

-¿Jugar?...ohhh eso que hacían antes-decía recordando lo ocurrido en la bañera, aquella inocencia era una oportunidad que Tai simplemente no podía dejar ir ni lo haría, relamiéndose los labios dejo a Matt para que descansara pues tenía a alguien más en su mira. 

-Asi es, tal como te prometí, ahora jugare contigo-sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia él, relamiéndose los labios mientras que a cada paso su pene rebotaba poniéndose mas grande, nuevamente erecto y apuntando en todo momento hacia el menor.

Su siguiente presa.


	2. English version Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy nyan, here is the english version, sorry if some parts are wrong, trying my best here nyan

7 children had come to a strange place, a place that no other human being had ever stepped on before, the reason for that was because it was not even the world they knew, it was an island called File, located in the middle of the digital world and inhabited by creatures that no one had ever known, even when confusion and fear was present in them at the beginning, as they all stayed together and had their fellow digimon they began to gain more confidence, managing to survive as well as getting to know each other, however, their presence had also alerted the most dangerous being in all that place, Devimon, a virus-type digimon who had observed annoying with his own eyes how they seemed to get stronger, knowing that he should take action he prepared a trap for them, the island were tough so it was sure that they were looking for a place to feel safe, with a mischief smiled he made sure to prepare a special space for them.

It took a couple of days until finally those chosen children looking for a place to rest end up finding a huge mansion, Devimon watched them in silence, they ate until they were satisfied, explored the place with a childish attitude, finding beds, furniture, bathrooms, no matter how much he analyzed them, they were only children without any power, if he attacked at night he knew well that he could destroy every one of them, but he did not dare.

He could feel something else.

One of them..... no, all those child seemed to have something that threatened him, a light that Devimon knew was used against him would be his end, he was meditating for a few moments, if it threatened their lives they would undoubtedly defend themselves, their digimon who seems to be able to digievolve will be a problem, after all there were 7 of them, he could even detonate that power against them but he couldn't leave them alive either.

-Come on guys, the last one to get to the bathroom is a fool-the animated tone of a certain young boy caught the attention of that dark digimon, sneaking into the room where he and his other male companions were together.

-Tai do not undress here-Joe scold him for how the brown haired boy was already as he had arrived in the world without a trace of shame, it was not to have it because they were all men, with that vision an idea appeared in Devimon's mind, yes it was dangerous to destroy them, he just had to take them into the dark.

-Takeru you either-said Matt observing how the little blond had imitated Tai and threw away his underwear.

-Oh don’t be so boring, we all have dicks- smiled Tai putting his hands on his hips, showing his 15 cm soft manhood while the older one throw him a towel on the face, the google boy take it off and stuck his tongue out, not seeing how his shadow was getting darker. 

\- "Touch of evil" -a small inaudible whisper, a black hand coming out of a wall taking advantage of everyone's distraction, approaching Tai but as soon as he was about to grab him he step forward, only reaching him with the tip of his fingers, the boy trembled, turning, he thought he saw a shadow disappear and blinked a couple of times. 

-¿Something wrong? - Matt asked curious about how the brown hair was touching his butt.

-Hmm, I thought I felt something, ¿maybe an insect? - He replied as he feel something weird, deciding not to care he take his towel to run out into the hall.

-¡Cover yourself!- Joe demanded because of how both Tai and Takeru were running totally naked, both Matt and Izzy decided to do the same, after all, the girls were in their own bathroom and no one else was in that mansion.

As soon as they laid eyes on the huge room they were impressed, there was a considerably large size bathtub, none of them could contain themselves, both Tai and Takeru jumped into the hot water, releasing a long sigh of relief at how it was a suitable temperature, Matt and Izzy joined as well, soon their digimon did the same to be able to relax, they let go all of their problems and lower their guard, however as the minutes passed Tai began to observe each of his companions, a slight smile was on his face because he was enjoying the view they gave him.

Takeru was standing playing with Patamon throwing water at each other, letting him see his little body completely, his bubble butt somewhat chubby, his small 7 cm penis covered by the foreskin and cute little balls, he observed Izzy who tried to calm him by saying that he would slip, they were both very similar except that the redhead was somewhat taller and a little bigger in more than one way, despise what everyone would think he had a nice dick of 13 cm, Tai smiled, remembering how everyone in their soccer team was shock when he convince him to take a shower with the, the brown hair boy looked away to the other end, Matt, the other boy of his age and Tk's older brother was out of the waters, trying in vain to wash Gabumon who refused to wet his fur, the older blonde’s ass like his little brother was kind of chubby, his 11 cm penis more developed with the foreskin somewhat withdrawn, his sight alternated between the three young boys and he felt a pleasant heat begin to run through him.

\- "I think I win" - Tai thought lowering his gaze to his own dick, his foreskin was totally withdrawn leaving the tip exposed, as he licked his lips in a sneaky way, he gently massaged his own manhood beginning to react until he heard the door of the bathrooms open- "You must be kidding" -he cursed in his mind as the oldest of all entered with a towel around his waist, that scene bothered him but he was not the only one.

-This I can't tolerate- Matt spoke approaching Joe, Tai knew it would be a good opportunity and got up from the water approaching too.

-He's right -he said while the blue hair boy was nervous about how they both saw him with crossed arms –All of us are naked, it's a man's thing so take it off -he demanded while the older moved his hands asking for them to calm down, Tai looked out of the corner of his eye to Matt, he nodded and then they both threw themselves at him.

Takeru laughed at that scene, Izzy sighed for what they were doing but neither did defend the elder, the naked bodies of the blonde and the brown hair were struggling against Joe, both holding his towel, trying to take it off while he asked them not to do it, blushing for the closeness, the firm body of both touching his, their dicks rubbing on his legs or hips making him more nervous, his eyes wide open when he felt a hand touch his butt, he glanced at the culprit, Tai smiled at him sideways showing that it was on purpose, the way he squeezed his buttcheek was proof of that, Joe asked to stop, tried move away from the brown hair when his other hand got under his towel touching his dick, Tai licked his lips gently, massaging the area until he hear a scream, the next thing they saw was Gomamon being thrown out of the ladies' room, Tai and Matt pulled away in time, Joe didn’t had such luck bumping his head with his digimon's, they both fell to the ground in a daze as the towel slipped from his waist.

-Ahhh, I see what he was trying to cover -said Matt with a smile of victory that Tai reciprocated, despite being the oldest and trying to look like the more mature his development was the opposite, between his legs was a penis of 10 cm with the tip still cover, the brown hair boy enjoyed that moment, not only had he see Joe naked and taken advantage of touching him, but now there was no doubt that among all of them he was the one who was most developed in his manhood.

-We'd better get back into the water before we cool off- said Tai deciding to leave the blue haired still dazed like that, hugging the blonde by the shoulder they both jumped into the water, wetting everyone around to continue enjoying themselves.

While Matt stayed close to his little brother who was talking with Izzy trying to know each other, Tai was busy with other matters, that little fight had ended up turning him on, normally it would take more but for some reason he has started to get horny, his hand moved slowly under the water, caressing his dick which after that struggle and so much contact between his skin with the others was fully awake, raised in a proud 22 cm, he closed his eyes feeling the pleasant heat of the waters on his hardness, he pretended to be washing when any of the turn to see him, his blush did not give away anything, they would surely think it was because of the heat in the place, honestly, not even Tai knew why he was like that, maybe it was the male company, maybe the hot springs ,the curiosity of a child or the fact that since he came to the digital world his life had been in constant danger, he did not show it, but he was tense and his body told him, that he needed to free himself somehow, demanding to please himself, however, he soon felt that wouldn’t work, a more intense desire ran through him, the need to touch someone again and there was someone in his sight, He move underwater hiding his hard dick, placing himself next to Matt who was washing his body, glad that he was off guard he slowly put his hand on his leg and began to stroke it, drawing his attention.

-¿Tai? -the blonde couldn't help but get a little nervous by that touch, the brown hair didn't say anything, he just put his finger on his lips indicating him to keep quiet, feeling how his skin was soft was more pleasant than he expected, when his hand began to rise he could see a slight blush on his cheeks, the moment he reached his crotch, Matt opened his eyes in surprise.

-You're not bad- whispered as he slowly caressed that area, the blonde prepared to punch him, however Takeru turned to see him, asking him to go play with him and had to control himself, not wanting to be violent in front of him-We are in something "important" -Tai told him as he gently squeezed the blond's balls, making him tense and blush even more.

-Awww, ¿what about me? -the little boy whimpered getting closer, seeing that little penis bouncing with each step caught the eyes of both, Matt bit his lip and Tai smiled as he felt how the older blond dick began to get harder.

-¿Do you want to play with us?, your brother must say if he's fine with that-Tai smiled, wanting to hug little Takeru when he looked at his brother in a pleading way.

-S-Sorry, we'll play later- he whispered as he tried to stay serious, feeling the firm grip of Tai on his hard 14 cm, gently masturbating him and to his misery, feeling good.

-It's okay Takeru, I'll play with you- Tai smiled, letting go of the blond's penis, that lustful look made Matt fear what kind of games he was referring to, even more because when he got up he noticed his huge hard dick making him react.

\- ¡No! - he yelled making him sit down, he felt the mocking gaze of the brown hair and the curious look of the little one for such action making him blush-I mean, we'll play later, I promise-he laughed nervously seeing his little brother pouting for such a refusal.

-Okay- the younger snorted, walking away, returning to Izzy wanting to ask him the same, Matt's sigh of relief turned one of pleasure when Tai's firm hand hold his dick again.

-So you want to play alone with me, ¿huh? -Tai teased noticing how the blonde frowned, he slid his hand under the water gently outlining his length, touching with his finger the tip of his dick still hard, watching it tremble-So you got an erection for your own little brother, I didn’t know you were so perverted-he mention while Matt bit his lip.

-I-I don't- the blond tried to excuse himself, he wanted to say that it was because of the way he was touching him but that didn't help, it was then that he understood that he was now at the mercy of Tai, the brown hair boy understood it too, he slowly took the blond's hand and made him touch his own erect manhood.

-Let's play- Tai whispered as the blonde blushed, feeling that hardness in his hand was something new, how it throbbed was a sign that he expected something from him, he swallowed with some force and slowly began to move his hand, feeling how he did the same to give each other pleasure.

With every second that passed the heart of both young boys beat faster, Tai's was from excitement, feeling that soft hand on his manhood was something pleasant, even more because of how Matt did it fast, wanting to make him finish as soon as possible but that was far from happening, the blonde on the other hand saw his brother worried, if he caught them in that situation he would not know how to explain it, moreover, he felt bad that the cause of his erection was him, he felt dirty for having enjoyed the sight of his innocent body, so fragile but beautiful at the same time, a temptation that was difficult to reject, he did not know how those thoughts ran through his mind, he was not like that but now it happened to the point that he moaned softly, beginning to enjoy the touches of the brown hair, something that he did not expect but was happening.

\- "Ohhh…he do it so good" -Matt thought agitated, his slight moans were not heard by the laughter of the little blond, unable to avoid it, he closed his eyes, slowly moving his hips feeling that he was going to cum, Tai's movements suddenly stopped, a growl of annoyance left his lips and then he felt how his hand descend, massaging his balls, squeezing them softly making him sight, finally moving even lower settling between his legs, his eyes wide open when he could feel his fingers touching an even more private area.

-Shh- Tai indicated with a mocking smile, softly touching his hole, feeling how the hot water had relaxed that area enough for his finger to enter without permission, invading the blonde's anal cavity and noticing how it tightened.

-¿W-What are you doing? .... we're going to .... ahhh- the blond covered his mouth in time to not make a louder noise, Takeru and Izzy were still distracted, he glanced at Tai asking him not to do it, something he ignored, pulling out and inserting his finger again in his anal passage, stimulating him more and more.

\- "It's moving .... it feels weird ..... oh hell my dick, it feels like it's going to explode" -Matt had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, the sensation that was making itself present was something he never experience, a little painful, strange but with every second that passed he was getting used to it, shaking when the finger stuck deep inside him, rubbing his anal walls as he looked at his friend who clearly enjoyed that.

-Go on, keep moving- Tai order him as he introduced a second finger, Matt agitated nodded, he did not care if they caught them now, he started moving his hand again, jerking off Tai´s hard dick, this time going faster, getting to splash a little in the water while the brown hair tried to stay calm, resisting the great urge to replace his fingers with his cock, a voice in the back of his head tell him to do it, to experience how stretch the blonde really was, getting an idea of how they would enjoy it by how he trembled with each movement of his fingers, how they hit his anal walls and a pressure made him lose the battle.

-¡¡Ahhh!! -A moan that Matt tried to disguise as a yawn in front of the others, even so his expression of pleasure said the opposite, his whole body had tense after cumming in the water, panting, trying to calm down, act normal but it was impossible because of the pleasant sensation of each spur of cum coming out of his dick.

-¿Brother?-Takeru asked somewhat worried about how he seemed to be suffering, it was the opposite, that pleasant moment was so intense that Matt could hardly think, agitated he tried to speak but no words came out of his lips.

-I think it's only tired-Tai mentioned calmly, the blonde nodded trying not to tremble for how his friends still move his fingers, pushing them inside and out harder, as if he was punishing him by cumming before him.

-Yeah, we've been in the water for a long time, you two are already turning red -Izzy mentioned seeing them both, Takeru smiled saying that he would go see the beds, he got out of the water and with his digimon in his arms he began to run towards the exit - W-Wait, ¡you can't come out like that! -He shouted getting out too, grabbing two towels to chase the little nudist who was laughing, the digimon followed them curious why so much scandal, as soon as the last one came out the brown hair rose from the water, leaving all his body exposed and turning to look at Matt.

-Tai-moaned the blonde seeing how he pointed to his face with his hard dick, letting him appreciate all his size making him feel somewhat intimidated.

-Make me finish-he ordered him in a dominant way, holding his hair giving him small blows on his cheeks with his manhood, trembling the blonde nodded, holding him with his hand he began to jerk him off with force, the other touched the balls of Tai, trying to please him and make him cum, however, even when he felt good that was not enough, his dick was beating in demand for something more intense.

-Mmm, I'll have to use something more - Tai muttered knowing that he just wouldn't end up like this, lucky for him, a voice in his head tell him of certain place where his dick would fit very well.

-No .....wait- Matt groaned feeling how he grab him by his hips, pulling him out of the water and laying him on his back on the ground, Tai hold his ankles and lift them, exposing him and that hole that his fingers had prepared open.

-¿Did you like my fingers? Now you will have something better- Tai whispered excitedly, rubbing his hardness on Matt's dilated anus, seeing how he looked scared because his dick has grown more for some reason, reaching 30 cm and his balls feel heavy, making him more horny, especially seeing the red tip of his dick pointing to that hole, he knew Matt would enjoy it, the proof of that was that the blonde was still hard.

The moan that Matt released resounded in every part of the bath, a smile of pleasure was on Tai's face, feeling with pleasure his dick enter that stretch cavity, how it closed around his manhood as he was pushing inside, opening his rectum, seeing how Matt was shaking as his hot and hard piece of meat was invading his body, rubbing against his virgin anal walls, making his voice come louder, even so his body open for him, a strong thrust made the brown hair let out a loud moan of pleasure and victory, Matt scream as he completely sunk in his warm passage, feeling so full he hold his belly, being sure that he was reaching that deep inside him, Tai licked his lips, enjoying how the pain previously present in his hard dick now has become a pleasant sensation that ran through his entire body, Matt started to drool, don’t understanding how he could handle that, why the initial pain became a feeling so intense that he end up peeing, staining his chest and belly with his own urine while his tight passage close around the dick inside him.

Tai enjoyed that view, he supported the blond's legs on his shoulders, gave him a spank that resounded in the place he began to pull out, feeling how he tightened by that new sensation, leaving only the tip inside, he smiled at him going back in a quick movement, seeing how the blond twisted under him, trembling agitated, those expressions only provoked him more, starting to move his hips, attacking again and again that warm passage, willing to mold it to his dick as a sign that he now belonged to him.

-Ahhh ..... no .... ¡¡mmm!! - Matt was biting his lips, trying in vain to silence the moans that escaped from his mouth, every friction, every blow, the stimulation of Tai's balls hitting his butt, all of that had become an intense pleasure, an unfamiliar one and so strong that it made his belly tingle.

-I see you are enjoy it, ahhh ... ¡your ass is incredible! -Tai growled as his movements were getting faster and faster, the voice was right, his dick fit perfectly inside him, he could feel it beating more and more for the pleasure it gave him to claim that narrow anal passage.

Tai's balls were hitting Matt's buttcheeks, the blond could only moan in his place, his noises were becoming more audible, unable to shut them up and even moving his hips, wanting to synchronize with the other's movements, making the brown hair sink deeper into him, feeling as all the ability to think left his head being replaced by the overwhelming and pleasant sensation that ran through him from his anal area, the Tai´s hands ran over his skin, caressing him, giving strong spanks forcing him to tighten more, he could feel his ass turn red, the lunges becoming more and more intense until finally reaching an area that made him stick his tongue out of ecstasy.

-I-I'm coming, ¡¡I'm going to cum!! - Matt yelled trying to warn him, instead he only managed to make the thrust against him more faster and intense, hitting that area inside him that made him drool, only a few more movements were what necessary to bring him back to climax, releasing a wide and loud moan as he ended up cumming, staining his own body with his warm cum.

That sight was a delight for Tai, his own pride grew knowing that he was the cause of such pleasure, his hips increased in intensity, with each blow he forced Matt to cum in a greater amount, seeing him staining his chest and belly, his body becoming tense, his anal passage closing around his dick and being the feeling that took him to the limit, in a last movement he buried himself as deep as he could, Tai stuck his tongue out of ecstasy and his hard cock tremble before filling the inside of the blonde, he holding his hips, his fingers were marked on the skin, he prevented him from moving away while he enjoyed the sensation of expelling spur after spur of his cum in that warm cavity.

Tai trembled with pleasure as his masculine essence claimed that place as his own, marking the end of the virginity for both causing him to expel even more than he used to, panting he observed how Matt was breathing agitated on the floor, shaking, feeling sticky and without strength from his recent orgasms, Tai made a face of annoyance for it, he could feel it in his manhood, he had just started with that, he was just experiencing pleasure and he wanted to continue doing it, he turned his gaze on the spot, Joe was still stunned as was Gomamon, he licked his lips thinking he still had someone to play with.

-Tai, brother, ¿why are they taking so long? -A soft voice called the attention of the brown hair, entering the bathroom again in a robe, the little Takeru witnessed the scene, Matt without having energy in his body only looked away flushed, trembling while Tai was licking his lips because he could not arrive at a better time.

-We just finished playing- Tai calmly answer lowering Matt's legs from his shoulders, keeping them apart to pull out his dick, making him moan and the brown hair saw with pleasure how open it was, small drops of his cum came out of it.

-¿Play? ... ohhh what you were doing before -said Tk remembering what happened in the bathtub, that innocence was an opportunity that Tai simply could not let go, with a wide smile he left Matt to rest because he had someone more in his sight. 

-That's right, just as I promised, now I'll play with you- he smiled as he advanced towards him, witch each step his dick bouncing, noticing how the small one had his eyes on it, that was a good thing, because he was going to make sure he moan just like his brother, really excited to play with Tk.

His next prey.


	3. Capitulo 2 Tai x Tk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devimon comienza a darse cuenta de que su plan no ha fallado del todo, su toque de la maldad ha logrado corromper de cierta manera a Tai, sin embargo de nada le servira a menos que todos los demas niños elegidos caigan, eso no evita que disfrute las acciones del castaño, menos cuando ahora su victima es el pequeño TK

Había un lugar especial en aquella enorme mansión, un sitio desconectado de todas las habitaciones para evitar ser descubierto por incidente, entre las sombras del lugar Devimon se encontraba de pie, sus largos brazos estaban cruzados, sus ojos rojos y amenazantes parecían brillar en el lugar, estos estaban fijos en una pared, viendo a través de ella con toda claridad el baño de los hombres, había presenciado todo, los cuerpos desnudos de esos niños, sin duda eran diferentes a cualquier digimon que él había visto, al inicio todo fue fastidioso, risas, chapoteos, como forcejeaban para quitarle la toalla a uno, era nauseabundo para el verlos tener un buen rato, sin embargo siguió observando pues podía sentir algo, una oscuridad, pequeña pero aun así sabía que podría llegar a serle útil, para su sorpresa pertenecía a Tai, el mismo chico castaño que intento corromper con su "toque de la maldad" y había fallado, ahora tenía sus dudas de si realmente lo hizo, quería saber si esa oscuridad le haría volverse contra sus amigos, quizás eso afectaría a su digimon, todo podía suceder.

La situación parecía ir normal hasta el momento que comenzaron a irse, apenas Tai se quedó a solas con el mayor de los rubios pudo ver algo bastante interesante, las caricias que se daban uno al otro, el modo en que sus hombrías ahora estaban erectas y más grandes, el movimiento intenso de sus cuerpos, aquella oscuridad en el castaño creciendo conforme el placer también lo hacía, llevando a Tai a dominar la situación, penetrar a su amigo para su deleite, sonriendo por el gusto y moviéndose tan agresivamente que parecía un animal, bien podría serlo o estar controlado por aquel oscuro sentimiento dentro de él, incluso su verga había crecido aún más solamente para ese propósito, el detalle que más llamo la atención a Devimon era aquel joven rubio llamado Matt, no lo vio sufrir, tampoco retorcerse de dolor, más bien parecía dejarse ir por aquella sensación, incluso disfrutarlo, el modo en que eyaculo sin haberse tocado lo demostraba, cuando Tai acabo dentro de él fue que pudo verlo, un hilo de oscuridad emergiendo en el corazón de Matt, el mismo que poseía el castaño y que ahora le hacía tener un mayor interés, ¿sería esa la oportunidad que necesitaba para destruirlos?, bien podía serlo pero decidió observar un poco más, especialmente cuando la luz más pura entre todos ellos ingreso en aquel baño.

-Quizás esto pueda servir- sonrió mientras se disponía a presenciar lo que ocurriría ahora, ansioso de querer ver corrompido a quien podría ser su mayor amenaza.

El pequeño Tk observaba confundido la escena frente a él, su hermano mayor tendido en el suelo respirando agitado, su rostro sonrojado mientras estaba manchado de algo blanco, la misma sustancia salió de su agujero en el momento que Tai saco su pene, no pudo evitar fijarse en ello, menos con el tamaño que tenía y el hecho de que su punta estaba expuesta, sin duda era muy distinto al suyo, noto al castaño avanzar hacia él, su hombría húmeda rebotando al aun estar erecto, cuando llego frente a el Tk se sintió algo intimidado, aquella verga lucia más grande de cerca, por no decir sus bolas, noto como el castaño movió su mano, creyó que lo regañaría o algo por haberlo encontrado así con su hermano, sin embargo este le acaricio su cabeza, aquel gesto relajo al rubio el cual elevo su mirada, notando como Tai le sonreía como siempre dándole un sentimiento de seguridad.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto desviando la mirada hacia su hermano el cual aún no se levantaba.

-Claro, solo fui algo rudo con el- respondió con toda calma mientras disfrutaba que el rubio le daba a ambos-Bueno, ya que jugué con tu hermano, ¿qué tal si tú y yo jugamos también?- le propuso mientras un brillo de lujuria se podía apreciar en sus ojos al enfocarse en el menor.

-¿Enserio podemos?- pregunto Tk claramente emocionado por ello, con todo lo que le habían negado antes que no podía ahora se sentía ansioso.

-Mmm este lugar esta algo lleno, vamos a otro lado- dijo Tai sabiendo que quizás alguien más les habría escuchado, no quería que lo interrumpieran mientras estaba con el pequeño, ambos salieron del baño y para su sorpresa alguien estaba ahí apoyado en la pared-Oh, ¿alguien nos estaba viendo?- sonrió de modo burlón notando como Gabumon se ponía tenso, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y lucia algo agitado, al bajar la mirada pudo ver algo más, el miembro animal de este expuesto y erecto, no dudaba podría ser tan grande como él.

-Y-Yo- gimoteo el digimon intentando excusarse, cubriendo su dureza con sus manos sin querer generar malas ideas, sin embargo eso era algo imposible dada la situación.

-Asegúrate de limpiar bien a Matt- dijo Tai dándole una palmada en la espalda, era bastante obvio que aquello había sido una reacción por ver a su camarada siendo follado, el digimon bajo la mirada apenado y asintió, entrando a los baños para poder atender su hombría palpitante.

-Gabumon también lo tiene grande, no es justo- gimoteo Tk chupándose su pulgar en un claro gesto de envidia por ello, Tai simplemente se rio suavemente ante tales palabras, tal parecía que el rubio también se había enfocado en eso.

-Tranquilo, ya te crecerá-dijo revolviéndole sus cabellos en un gesto afectuoso, este lo miro dudoso de que fuera así, miro el pene de Tai que permanecía erecto y entonces reacciono a algo.

-¿Gabumon iba a jugar con Matt?-pregunto recordando cómo lo había encontrado, el castaño asintió mientras le ofrecía su mano, el rubio la tomo y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Asi es, pero ya termine con Matt así que, ahora jugaras a cosas más adultas conmigo- respondía con toda calma, su cuerpo aún estaba mojado, sumado al hecho de que estaba descalzo dejaba huellas húmedas en el suelo, sin embargo no sentía frio, era difícil cuando su cuerpo le ardía en emoción de lo que haría con Tk.

-¿Mas adultas?- cuestiono el pequeño sin evitar sentirse emocionado, creyendo que así no lo verían como él bebe del grupo.

-Créeme, te va a gustar- le aseguro mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano, queriendo darle confianza aunque su mirada parecía expresar otra cosa.

Llegaron a la habitación donde todos iban a dormir juntos, se podían ver distintas camas alrededor, separadas por unos cuantos metros pero aun así demasiadas, incluso los digimon podrían dormir solos, Tai le invito a la que había elegido como suya, lo sabía por como sus googles estaban en esta, sonriendo se los coloco antes de sentarse en la cama, le dio unos pequeños golpes a esta, invitando a Tk a que se sentara junto a él, este así lo hizo pero cuando noto lo cerca que estaban comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, más aun cuando el castaño desabrocho la bata que llevaba puesta, esta cayó al suelo dejando su cuerpo expuesto, únicamente le quedaban sus calzoncillos verdes encima.

Algo estaba mal, una voz dentro de él le decía que no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas, parecía ya ser demasiado tarde, vio cómo su mano se acercaba a su ropa interior, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a temblar, algo que Tai noto, el castaño sabía que estaba asustado, su deseo sexual era fuerte pero su consciencia aún más, lentamente se acercó y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla, sabía que debía ganarse su confianza.

Tk abrió sus ojos sintiendo como su rostro le ardía por lo que había hecho, miro al castaño y este lo hizo nuevamente, esta vez en su frente y el rubio se sentía extraño, una de las manos de Tai se apoyó en su hombro, lo acerco lentamente y finalmente se vio envuelto en un abrazo, apenas sus pieles hicieron contacto el rubio podía sentir un calor llenando su cuerpo, su cabeza termino apoyada en el firme pecho de Tai, podía escuchar sus latidos, el sonido era rítmico y agradable, sintió las manos del mayor acariciar su espalda, dándole unas pequeñas cosquillas pero se sentía bien, extrañamente cómodo, froto suavemente su mejilla en la suave piel de este, poco a poco se comenzó a relajar, alzo su mirada hacia él, lucia como siempre, con esa sonrisa despreocupada que le decía nada malo iba a pasar, esa actitud optimista que de cierta manera lo hacía un líder, pues inspiraba valor en ellos y tal como antes, ahora alejaba el miedo de Tk.  
Lo vio separar sus piernas enseñando toda su entrepierna, sintió como tomo una de sus manos, la guio para que tocara su pene erecto y el menor no pudo evitar sorprenderse, estaba duro, podía sentirlo palpitar un poco e intento rodearlo con su mano, no pudo hacerlo, era muy pequeña o quizás esa verga muy gruesa, aun así la movió de arriba y sonrió, sabía que no debía actuar tan interesado, había visto un pene incluso más grande cuando se solía bañar con su padre, sin embargo Tai era distinto, no tenía pelo en la base o sus bolas, más que nada, el parecía no tener problema en que lo tocara, incluso parecía disfrutarlo.

\- La puntita está expuesta, ¿te molesta? - pregunto Tk mientras la tocaba con sus dedos, aún estaba húmeda, creyó que por el agua pero notaba que era algo más pegajoso.

\- Para nada, me pasa cada vez que se me pone duro - respondió Tai apoyando sus manos en su nuca, dejando a Tk manosear lo que quisiera en confianza.

La punta, el largo, sus bolas, él no se rehusaba, incluso le daba ternura como este tenía un brillo de emoción en los ojos, con el paso de los minutos aquel deseo dentro de él tomo el control, se acercó lentamente al rubio y lo tendió suavemente en la cama.

\- T-Tai - susurro sonrojado cuando este levanto sus piernas, sujetando el elástico de sus calzoncillos en señal de querer quitarlos.

\- Anda, déjame ver el tuyo - le sonrió a lo cual el menor se le quedo mirando, finalmente asintió, él había estado desnudo todo el tiempo, creía era justo estuvieran igual, aun así cuando la tela le abandono no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

\- Soy muy pequeño - murmuro Tk apenado por como sus 7 cm no se comparaban con los 22 cm de Tai, más aun al tener la punta aun cubierta, el castaño se relamió los labios, esa era sin duda una vista bastante linda.

\- Tranquilo, solo tiene que emocionarse - susurro separando sus piernas, se acercó más y sus hombrías finalmente hicieron contacto.

Tk apretó suavemente los puños, Tai meció sus caderas, comenzando a mover su verga erecta contra la suya, frotándose en el largo del rubio y sus pequeñas bolas, poco a poco ocasionando con ello una reacción.

\- Mmm....se siente raro - el pequeño rubio suspiro por como aquel roce era sin duda extraño, especialmente por como nunca nadie había hecho algo así con él, se quedó observando el pene de Tai, sus manos apretaban las sabanas debajo de él, entre más se frotaba contra el más quería volver a tocarlo – Ohhh - gimió cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su pene, este finalmente despertando por los estímulos, palpitando y lentamente comenzando a alzarse.

\- Eso es, solo tienes que dejarte llevar - susurro Tai acariciando los suaves muslos de Tk.

Vio como este ahora no temblaba de miedo, sino por como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, el menor jadeaba suavemente, viendo como su pene finalmente se encontraba totalmente erecto.

\- E-Esta grande - gimoteo Tk viendo como ahora lucia diferente, su hombría ahora contaba con unos 16 cm, más de lo que ambos hubieran esperado aunque la punta seguía cubierta por el prepucio.

\- Wow Tk, creo que hasta eres más grande que tu hermano - le felicito Tai a lo cual el pequeño se sintió apenado pero halagado de tales palabras- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto alejando sus caderas, viendo como este movía las suyas sin querer que se alejara.

\- Me duele un poco - el pequeño rubio respiraba agitado por como su verga palpitaba, como si pidiera atención pero no sabía qué hacer, Tai acerco su mano para acariciarlo, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido pero no se resistió - Ahora....se siente bien - suspiro por como la cálida mano del castaño aliviaba la sensación de su pene duro.

\- Asi es, esto es lo que Matt y yo estábamos jugando - sonrió el castaño deslizando su mano de arriba a abajo, disfrutando las lindas expresiones que hacia Tk al tener su primera experiencia intima.

\- Tai..... ¿puedo? - el mayor se sorprendió cuando vio como Tk estiraba su mano hacia él, mostrando que también quería tocarlo, el castaño se acomodó en la cama, tomo al rubio en brazos y lo sentó en una de sus piernas, dejando su hombría erecta a su alcance.

\- Todo tuyo - índico Tai mientras disfrutaba sentir el trasero gordito y suave de Tk contra su pierna, el rubio gimió por cómo no dejaba de mover su mano sobre su erección, la suya se movió para sujetar la de este e intentar imitar el movimiento.

Los agudos gemidos de rubio comenzaban a hacer eco en la enorme habitación, Tk sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, su le estaba ardiendo cada vez más al estar tan apegado al de Tai, al punto que le dificultaba respirar, jadeando por como en vez de sentir cansancio era algo nuevo, algo que no podía comparar con cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes, sintió sus orejas arder, la mano libre del castaño ahora se encontraba en su trasero, masajeando sus nalgas y llegando a darle un ocasional apretón, sumado a como su mano se movía sobre su entrepierna era demasiado intenso, más aun cuando jalaba más fuerte hacia la base, dejando la rosada punta de su pene expuesta antes de volver a cubrirla con la prepucio, la palma acariciaba sus pequeñas bolas.

Aquel estimulo paso de ser extraño a agradable, haciéndole sentir ansioso de que lo volviera a hacer, se apegó más a él, intentando acariciar la verga de Tai del mismo modo intenso y agradable que él lo hacía, su otra mano se movió para tocar sus bolas, sintiendo lo pesadas que estaban y lo distintas que eran a las suyas, sin embargo eso le gustaba, entre más tocaba más le gustaba el hecho de que Tai fuera más grande, que lo tocara, que lo abrazara, que le diera besos en su rostro y lo hiciera sentir bien, se sentía indefenso pero al mismo tiempo protegido, disfrutando cada caricia que este le llegaba a dar, fue solo cosa de minutos, intento decirle algo, advertirle que sentía la necesidad de ir al baño pero ninguna palabra salía, su cuerpo tembló, los dedos de Tai se habían colado entre sus nalgas, tocando ano, acariciándolo con sus dedos provocando que se sintiera extraño, finalmente todo eso generando algo contra lo que no pudo luchar. 

\- ¡Ahh! - el grito de Tk hizo eco en todo ese lugar.

Se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Tai mientras sentía algo ser expulsado de su pene, manchando la mano del mayor haciéndolo temblar, una descarga que recorría su cuerpo y le quitaba sus energías, la mano del castaño no dejaba de moverse, queriendo asegurarse de que soltara todo, disfrutando ver como Tk jadeaba por su culpa, como esas pequeñas manos intentaban detenerle al estar tan sensible pero no podían, sus ojos azules nublarse por la intensa experiencia, apenas creyó que no saldría mas libero su agarre, observando con curiosidad que su mano estaba manchada de un líquido transparente.

\- "Aun no puede soltar semen, interesante" - pensó Tai claramente curioso de aquel detalle, eso no le detuvo de sacar su lengua, lamer un poco de este encontrando un sabor algo amargo, sin embargo el morbo de hacerlo simplemente le excito más.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? - pregunto Tk aun agitado, sintiéndose tan cansado como si hubiera corrido por un buen rato pero al mismo tiempo relajado, como cuando recién salía de las aguas del baño.

\- Tuviste un orgasmo, eso significa que ganaste - respondió Tai mientras le enseñaba lo que había soltado, el rubio curioso lo toco con sus dedos, notando que era algo pegajoso recordando la escena del baño, sin embargo recordaba que lo que salía del agujero de su hermano era algo blanco.

\- Tú....tu aun no sueltas nada, ¿lo hago mal? - pregunto algo preocupado de que fuera el único que se sintiera bien, que no quisiera seguir jugando con él por no saber hacerlo como Matt, el castaño lo miro y se rio suavemente, acariciando su cabeza con su mano limpia.

\- Lo haces bien, es solo que tengo más resistencia que tu - le sonrió para poder calmarle, noto como Tk volvió a masajear su dureza, tal parecía que el pequeño también quería hacerlo acabar, aquello hizo a Tai sentirse más confiado de que podría jugar completamente con él.

\- Mmm ¿cómo puedo hacerlo mejor? - pregunto moviendo ambas manos de arriba a abajo, intentando hacerlo más fuerte pero también temía llegar a lastimarlo.

\- Bueno, si realmente quieres hacerme sentir bien, hay una forma - menciono mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Cuál es? - cuestiono el rubio interesado, Tai le hizo sentarse en la cama, el castaño se levantó para posicionarse frente a él, haciendo que su verga erecta se encontrara frente a su rostro.

\- Lámelo - tales palabras hicieron que Tk se sonrojara, creyó que era una broma pero cuando apoyo su hombría en sus labios pudo ver que no era así - No te preocupes, está limpio - dijo para darle confianza, meciendo su cadera y haciendo que su verga se frotara contra la boca del menor.

\- O-Okey - susurro Tk algo dudoso de lo que hacía, no creía que eso fuera algo normal pero tampoco tenía motivos para desconfiar de Tai, después de todo él lo había hecho sentir bien.

Con algo de miedo saco su pequeña lengua, apenas hizo contacto con la punta expuesta sintió un sabor salado, comenzó a moverla alrededor, mojándola con su saliva y lentamente se deslizaba por el largo, conforme lo iba haciendo Tk sentía más confianza, aun cuando ese pene había estado en el culo de su hermano mayor no estaba sucio, tampoco era desagradable, incluso encontraba divertido la manera en que palpitaba, llego hasta la base, no sabía si Tai quería que también lamiera sus bolas pero así lo hizo, sintiendo sus orejas rojas por la vergüenza de sentir su pene nuevamente erecto, pero cuando el mayor acaricio su cabeza supo que hacia bien, estuvo así durante varios minutos, dejando la entrepierna del castaño húmeda con su saliva, haciendo lo posible por hacerle sentir bien y por sus gemidos parecía lograrlo.

\- Mmm.....eso es, piensa que es un dulce - susurro Tai cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando como esa pequeña lengua iba deslizándose por todo el largo, una gota blanca siendo expulsada por la punta, siendo recogida por Tk el cual tembló por su sabor.

\- Sabe rico, ¿eso es lo que soltaste en mi hermano? - pregunto el rubio mientras lamia la punta, queriendo que soltara más de eso para él.

\- Asi es, si lo quieres, tendrás que chuparlo para que salga todo - sonrió Tai apoyando sus manos en su nuca, mostrando que él no iba a ayudarlo en eso.

Esta vez Tk no llego a dudar, ya estaba familiarizado con el pene de Tai por lo que abrió su boca, metió la punta en esta y sus mejillas enrojecieron bastante, el sabor era aún más fuerte de esa manera, especialmente por cómo se frotaba con su lengua haciéndole temblar, respirando profundo le dio una fuerte chupada, el gemido de placer que libero Tai le hizo sonreír, sabiendo que estaba haciéndole sentir bien, continuo haciendo eso, incluso movió su lengua para hacerlo mejor, con cada sonido del mayor su confianza iba creciendo, sintió como el empujo su cadera, metiendo unos centímetros mas y llenando su boca por completo, sin embargo cuando trato de meter aún más Tk tuvo una arcada, gimoteando se alejó para poder toser un poco y recuperar el aire.

\- M-Muy grande - susurro Tk haciendo un puchero por cómo ni siquiera podía alcanzar la mitad, Tai se rasco la nuca entre apenado y halagado de sus palabras.

-Hey Tk, tengo una idea- sonrió pensando que ambos podrían sentirse bien, se acostó nuevamente en la cama, le indico al rubio acercarse y este acabo acostado sobre él, cada uno teniendo el pene del otro frente a él, aunque la mirada de Tai estaba más enfocada en su trasero -Asi podrás chuparlo mejor- indico mientras le daba una lamida a las pequeñas bolas de Tk.

-Mmm.... ¿vas a chupar mi cosita?- tembló el rubio sintiéndose algo emocionado de esa idea, después de todo le dolía su pene erecto, ansiando poder ser tocado por el castaño como antes.

-No, voy a hacerte sentir bien aquí-susurro Tai separando las nalgas regordetas del rubio, el ano virgen y cerrado del menor estaba frente a sus ojos, sabía que a diferencia de Matt el tendría que usar otro método para prepararlo, para su suerte, esa noche se sentía muy curioso.

-A-Ahhh....T-Tai- tartamudeo el rubio sonrojado cuando el mayor beso su agujero.

No fue solo eso, sino que lo comenzó a lamer, mojándolo de su saliva y generándole un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, su pene palpito por ello, como si se sintiera bien por como estimulaban su ano, el castaño movió su cadera, dándole un pequeño golpe a su rostro con su verga, haciéndole recordar que aún tenía algo que hacer.

-Vamos Tk, creí que querías hacerme sentir bien, si no lo chupas me detendré- murmuro Tai ansiando sentir esos labios en su hombría, le dio una fuerte chupada al ano del rubio, haciendo que este gimiera con fuerza y se retorciera de placer, enseñándole que se perdería si no ponía su boca a trabajar.

Agitado el rubio sujeto el pene erecto de Tai, abrió su boca y engullo la punta enseguida, temblando pues no podía dejar de soltar saliva con cada lamida en su agujero, se estaba sintiendo bien, incluso mejor que cuando tocaba su pene, quería corresponderle de la misma manera, le dio una fuerte chupada a la verga del mayor escuchándolo gruñir, siendo recompensado con otra gota de ese líquido blanco, poco a poco comenzó a mecer su cabeza, metiendo y sacando la punta al igual que unos centímetros de su pequeña boca, teniendo cuidado de no ahogarse pero entre más lo hacía, un extraño deseo iba creciendo en él.

Meció suavemente su cadera, frotando su trasero contra el rostro de Tai en señal de querer más de esos besos húmedos, una extraña sensación aparecía en el cuándo lamia esa zona, un hambre aparecía que solo el pene de Tai podía saciar, lo podía comprobar pues su cabeza se movía por sí sola, incluso su garganta iba relajándose permitiendo finalmente unos centímetros más de esa dureza, Tk se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando logro tragar la mitad, sintiendo como llegaba a su garganta y el masculino sabor del castaño le llenaba, el mayor suspiro claramente complacido, decidiendo subir la intensidad apretó las nalgas del rubio, observando ese agujero ahora húmedo que se comenzaba a dilatar, apoyo su lengua en este, presiono y finalmente invadió esa zona privada.

-"E-Esta dentro"- todas las alertas de Tk se activaron al instante en que fue penetrado, la húmeda lengua de Tai deslizándose lentamente, mojando sus paredes anales vírgenes, generando un escalofrió tan fuerte que no dejaba de temblar, generando un espasmo tan fuerte que no podía moverse en lo más mínimo.

-No te distraigas, sigue- murmuro Tai dándole una pequeña nalgada, recordándole que debía complacer su verga palpitante.

Tk intento hacerlo, chupar como lo había hecho antes pero cuando el mayor volvió a introducir su lengua fue imposible, solamente podía gemir ahogado por el pene en su boca, temblar por las intensas sensaciones, como el cosquilleo en su pancita crecía mas, una sensación tan agradable que terminaba por nublar su mente.

-"Otra.....otra vez......¡¡ahhh!!"- el gemido de Tk quedo ahogado cuando alcanzo nuevamente esa intensa sensación de placer.

Su pene expulsaba aquel liquido transparente, manchando el pecho del castaño bajo el quien seguía moviendo su lengua, estimulando más fuerte su agujero, dándole fuertes succiones y con ello haciendo su orgasmo más fuerte, las piernas de Tk temblaron, no pudo mantenerse y termino sentado completamente en el rostro de Tai, respirando agitado, sintiendo que a ese paso caería dormido del agotamiento, sin embargo se sentía tan bien que no quería dejar de jugar con el mayor.

-Mmm niño travieso, aun debo acabar yo- sonrió Tai orgulloso de haber llevado nuevamente al menor a ese punto de placer, el castaño separo sus piernas, tomo impulso y arremetió la boca del rubio, haciéndole tragar esta vez aún más que antes.

Tk no podía presentar algún tipo de resistencia, no tenía las fuerzas para ello y por eso mismo su garganta estaba relajada, las caderas de Tai no dejaron de moverse, arremetiendo la húmeda cavidad oral del rubio, alternando el ritmo entre estas, dándole un momento para respirar antes de empujar aún más fuerte, sintiendo como el menor estaba babeando, Tk sumisamente se tragaba cada gota que Tai llegaba a soltar, sus pequeñas manos se movieron queriendo ayudar, masajeando las bolas del castaño, succionando su dureza y manteniéndose en su lugar, dejando que usara su boca cuanto quisiera pues se lo debía tras hacerle sentir bien.

Fue cosa de unos minutos en que esas estocadas se volvieron más intensas, mas rápidas, la dura verga de Tai frotándose contra su lengua y la zona interna de sus mejillas, haciéndole creer que iba a perder la cabeza por como el intenso sabor, como golpeaba el fondo de su boca y en un movimiento final los 22 cm del castaño llegaron a su garganta, el rubio ahogo un grito al darse cuenta que había logrado tragarse toda la hombría del mayor, sintiendo como palpitaba sin control y se hinchaba cuando este libero un grito de placer.

-¡¡Mmm!!- los ojos de Tk se abrieron de golpe cuando su boca fue llenada por el semen del castaño.

La verga de Tai estaba tan profunda que sentía terminaría ahogándose, aquellas gotas que saboreo antes eran nada comparado con esos chorros, el sabor era más intenso y fuerte, uno que provoco que su propio pene se alzara nuevamente en respuesta a eso, no tuvo la opción de llegar a escupirlo, más bien podía sentir como con cada chorro que liberaba este descendía directamente a su estómago, el castaño sonreía en clara señal de placer, disfrutando la agradable sensación del orgasmo junto a la victoria de que siempre sería el primer pene que Tk habría saboreado.

No hizo ningún movimiento, únicamente se quedó quieto disfrutando cada segundo en que su verga liberaba su semilla masculina, asegurándose de que hasta la última gota quedara en la boca del rubio, el menor tampoco parecía capaz de mover alguna parte de él, mucho menos alejarse, intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido pero parecía completamente irreal, aun así todo había pasado, se encontraba chupando el pene de su amigo y gran parte de él lo había disfrutado, incluso sentía su cuerpo arderle aún más que antes, succionando la hombría del mayor queriendo más de ese líquido adictivo que despertaba un lado más oscuro en su ser.

-Ahhh, muy buen trabajo Tk- le felicito Tai una vez su orgasmo había terminado, lentamente deslizo su pene hasta sacarlo de la boca del menor, viendo como este jadeaba agitado, el rubio cayo a la cama mientras recuperaba el aliento -Oh vaya, ¿alguien quiere seguir jugando?- sonrió notando como su pene seguía erecto, aunque sabía quizás era demasiado para él.

-Tai- el castaño se sorprendió cuando Tk se tendió de espaldas, alzando sus piernas y sujetándolas para enseñarle todo, especialmente su ano aun húmedo de su saliva-¿Puedes volver a lamerlo?- le pidió con su mirada suplicante de querer más.

-Sabes, creo que tengo algo mucho mejor- Tai sonrió de lado antes de relamerse los labios, tal escena hizo que algo reaccionara dentro de el - ¿Quieres jugar como lo hice con Matt?- le propuso mientras su pene se alzaba nuevamente, esta vez aún más grande, alcanzando los 30 cm pidiendo la virginidad del rubio.

Tk no podía pensar realmente lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente asintió dejando que Tai tomara el control de todo, el castaño se sentó en la cama cómodamente, guio al menor a sentarse en su regazo, le sujeto de las piernas para así separarlas, queriendo tener una vista completa de su pene ante lo que haría, lentamente lo posiciono sobre su dureza, la punta frotándose suavemente contra el ano levemente dilatado de Tk, aun cuando lo había preparado y que su verga estaba bañada en la saliva del menor, tenía presente que debía ir con cuidado, Tk lo miro de reojo, lucia algo asustado al darse cuenta de que sucedería, iba a meter ese pene tan grande en su agujero tal como lo hizo con su hermano, el mayor sonrió, se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo con eso y haciendo que se sonrojara.

Tai tomo aquella distracción a su beneficio, sujeto las caderas de Tk, lentamente aplico presión haciéndole descender y la punta ingreso, un fuerte ruido quedo ahogado entre sus labios, un gemido o un grito no tenía idea, al momento que se separaron el rubio jadeaba agitado, temblando incapaz de creer que ese pene estaba entrando en él, se sentía cálido y bastante duro, manteniéndolo abierto y sin duda siendo diferente a la lengua del mayor, dándole otro beso para ahogar cualquier queja el castaño hizo que siguiera descendiendo, ayudado por la gravedad sus centímetros iban entrando, sintiendo el enorme placer de su hombría siendo apretada por esas paredes anales vírgenes entre más profundo iba.

-Ahhh.....mmm T-Tai- Tk gimoteo temblando por cómo era invadido.

Podía sentir como esa verga iba deslizándose en él, abriendo sus zonas internas provocándole fuertes temblores, conforme los centímetros entraban sintió una punzada de dolor, unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y gimoteo por ser demasiado, haciendo que Tai se detuviera pero no lo sacara, simplemente lo dejaba dentro buscando se acostumbrara mientras le besaba sus mejillas.

-Shh está bien, tú dime cuando seguir adelante- susurro suavemente en su oreja, aun cuando todo su cuerpo le gritaba simplemente meterlo todo y complacerse con su pequeño ser.

Su mente le recordaba quien era ese niño, era Tk, el menor del grupo y hermano de su amigo, no podía hacerle daño, mucho menos quería hacerlo, mientras esperaba a que el recto de Tk se acostumbrara a él se entretuvo acariciando su cuerpo, su piel era bastante suave, podía sentir zonas algo gorditas como era de esperarse, al momento de tocar sus pezones lo escucho suspirar, interesado en eso movió sus manos hacia estos, acariciándolos suavemente, apretándolos sin llegar a causar dolor ganándose esta vez un gemido.

Dirigió su mano al pene erecto de Tk, que permaneciera así era señal de que este aun encontraba placer, eso daba confianza de seguir adelante, con su otra mano levanto lentamente al rubio, este apretó los dientes al sentir como la verga de Tai se deslizaba fuera de él, saliendo completamente, dándole unos segundos para suspirar aliviado antes de volver a introducirse, el menor apretó los puños pero esta vez aquello no fue tan doloroso, esta vez logrando resistir hasta la mitad y Tai le felicitaba, diciéndole ser un niño fuerte y que pronto disfrutaría de ese juego como su hermano.

Nuevamente Tai retiro su hombría completamente, al entrar esta vez pudo notar que Tk presentaba menos resistencia, eso era una buena señal, con paciencia repetía ese movimiento una y otra vez, aun cuando no estaba todo dentro sentía un gran placer por como el rubio se apretaba para él, finalmente ya no hubo más quejas de parte del menor, solo pequeños suspiros, ocasionales chillidos y con los minutos finalmente comenzó a gemir.

Las manos de Tk se apoyaron en su abdomen, sintiendo como un agradable calor iba apareciendo cada vez que era penetrado, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro pues Tai no había dejado de tocar su pene, ambas sensaciones uniéndose para traerle un nuevo placer, uno que poco a poco inundaban su mente y quitaban cualquier sensación desagradable en él, en su lugar, comenzaban a generar una fuerte ansiedad.

-S-Sigue.....mételo más- pidió Tk sonrojado, queriendo sentir el pene del mayor mas adentro, tal como lo tuvo su hermano.

Tai no dudo en cumplir tal petición, libero el pene de Tk escuchándolo quejarse por ello, ambas manos sujetaron la cadera del menor, ejerciendo presión para poder meter aún más profundo su dureza, ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido por ello, un hilo de saliva cayo de la boca del rubio, podía sentir en efecto como había entrado aún más, deslizándose y la punta presionando una zona que le hizo gritar sin control alguno, Tk tuvo un espasmo de placer que jamás había sentido antes, uno que hizo el cosquilleo en su pancita crecer en gran manera, el rubio meció sus caderas auto penetrándose, viendo a Tai suplicante que volviera a hacerlo y este con gusto atacaba ese punto.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse de un modo más sincronizado, sus respiraciones se agitaban mientras sus cuerpos se calentaban cada vez más, el pene erecto de Tk rebotaba sin control alguno, gotas transparentes salían de la punta manchando todo frente a él, su interior se apretaba con fuerza pues no quería que la verga de Tai saliera demasiado, cuando volvía a entrar este gemía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, una señal de que disfrutaba sentir la hombría de otro hombre dentro de él, el pequeño estaba experimentando el placer sexual sin darse cuenta, perdiéndose en este, dejándose llevar por ese oscuro deseo y pidiendo más abiertamente.

-Ya casi....solo un poco más- Tai sentía que esta vez no podría detenerse, ya no había punto de retorno alguno, el deseo sexual finalmente había tomado completo control de él, cada parte racional de su cerebro siendo ya perdida.

Sus caderas se movieron al ritmo que hacia descender a Tk, golpeando la zona más profunda de su recto, tomando un impulso más fuerte y logrando introducir los últimos centímetros, sus bolas golpeando las nalgas del rubio en una señal de que estaba completamente en él.

-¡¡Ahhh!!- Tk saco su lengua en un gesto de placer cuando alcanzo su orgasmo.

Esta vez no expulso aquel liquido transparente de antes, sino que por primera vez libero su semilla masculina y blanca frente a él, manchando las sabanas mientras su mirada se nublaba completamente, la embriagante sensación de placer recorriéndole mientras sus manos acariciaban su pancita, sintiendo claramente un pequeño bulto en esta, sabiendo que era la verga de Tai la cual estaba clavada profundamente en él.

Tai sentía que se encontraba en el paraíso, el recto del menor estaba apretando cada centímetro de su longitud, cambio las posiciones para tomar el control, sin salir del interior de Tk lo sometió contra cama, su trasero elevado mientras su rostro se frotaba contra las sabanas que el mismo rubio había manchado de su semen, un fuerte chillido escapo de los labios del menor al ser arremetido de un modo más agresivo, el castaño simplemente soltó un amplio gruñido de placer, sujetando el suave trasero de Tk para mantenerlo firme y arremeterlo sin piedad.

Una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro por ello, disfrutando cada sonido que podían captar sus oídos, los gemidos de Tk, como este llamaba su nombre, el impacto de sus bolas contra ese trasero, comprobándole que estaba completamente adentro y eso le fascinaba, el recto del menor ya no presentaba resistencia, se había amoldado para su hombría, apretándose correctamente cada vez que se empujaba contra él.

La vista frente a Tai también era excitante, el rubio tenía su lengua afuera, soltando pequeños gritos cada vez que su próstata era atacada, su pene había vuelto a estar flácido, una muestra de que su ultimo orgasmo había agotado las fuerzas de su hombría, las piernas del menor temblaban, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme para él, mostrando que aun deseaba seguir recibiendo su pene, seguir complaciéndolo y Tai se sentía orgulloso de haberle enseñado ese mundo de placer al rubio.

-Ahh....Tk.....voy a llenarte-susurro claramente ansioso de ello, no solo había tomado la virginidad de Matt, sino que ahora tomaría la de su hermanito pequeño, tal hecho haciéndole chorrear mientras su ego crecía de gran manera.

-Tai.....Tai hazlo, ¡suéltalo dentro!- era obvio que la mente del menor ya no funcionaba, que este se encontraba perdido en las intensas sensaciones y que únicamente deseaba seguir siéndose bien por la verga del mayor.

Solo tomo unos cuantos momentos más antes de que Tai soltara un rugido de éxtasis, impulsándose por última vez contra Tk, asegurándose de llegar lo más profundo que podía y descargar su semilla masculina dentro de él, los ojos del menor rodaron en su cabeza, la sensación de ser llenado era demasiado intensa, se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza, intento gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, ese líquido caliente y espeso manchaba todo su recto hasta llenarlo, haciendo que le fuera imposible controlarse y acabo orinándose.

Aquella escena fue del agrado del castaño, este se quedó en su lugar simplemente disfrutando ese momento, sus ojos pudieron ver una sombra en la puerta del lugar, esta se encontraba abierta y estaba seguro de haberla cerrado, aunque realmente poco le importaba, más bien la idea de haber sido visto le agradaba más.

Su orgasmo se prolongó durante varios segundos, con cada chorro que soltaba veía a Tk retorcerse, el pequeño seguía orinando hasta haber dejado una gran mancha húmeda sobre las sabanas de la cama, jadeando agitado mientras se tocaba su pancita con una de sus manos, sintiendo claramente como estaba inflada, inundado del líquido blanco de Tai, tal como había ocurrido con su hermano y tal idea le hizo sonreír, sintiéndose un niño más grande por haberlo resistido todo.

-Ahhh......mmm felicidades Tk, oficialmente eres un niño grande- sonrió el castaño sacando lentamente su dureza.

Las piernas del menor no pudieron permanecer firmes, termino cayendo sobre las sabanas húmedas, su pequeño agujero ahora se encontraba dilatado, expulsando un chorro tras otro del semen de Tai que no conseguía mantener en su pequeño interior, el mayor le dio una pequeña nalgada, sin duda esa vista jamás se le olvidaría, sintió un cosquillo en su entrepierna, pudo observar su hombría volver a sus 22 cm y poco a poco ponerse flácido, sonrío masajeándola suavemente, aun no tenía claro porque sucedía eso pero realmente no se quejaba, menos cuando hacía a sus compañeros sentirse tan bien.

-Tai.....podemos jugar..... ¿otra vez?- aun cuando Tk pedía eso era claro que el pequeño se encontraba agotado, ni siquiera podía alzar su cadera y mucho menos tener una erección, sin embargo ver que estaba dispuesto a mas hizo sonreír al mayor.

-Lo haremos cuantas veces quieras, quizás para la próxima jugaremos con tu hermano-le prometió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla, viendo como este sonreía y disfrutaba como se apegaban sus cuerpos desnudos- O quizás, con quien nos mira- menciono mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Uh?- murmuro Tk mientras se podía escuchar como alguien soltó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa al ser descubierto.

-Entonces ¿que será amigo?, ¿vendrás tu aquí o tendré que ir yo?, créeme que de cualquier manera la pasaremos muy bien- sonreía Tai relamiéndose los labios, pues realmente le estaba comenzando a gustar ser atrapado y honestamente, sentía que aun tenia energía de sobra para seguir "jugando", incluso se sentía ansioso de saber quién era, cuál fue su reacción al haberlos visto y más aún.

Que tanto se divertirían juntos.


	4. English version Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devimon starts to realize that his plan has not completely failed, his touch of evil has managed to corrupt Tai in a certain way, however it will be of no use unless all the other chosen boy fall, that does not prevent him from enjoying the actions of the brown haired boy, less when now his victim is little TK

There was a special place in that huge mansion, a place disconnected from all the rooms to avoid being discovered by accident, among the shadows of the place, Devimon was standing, with his long arms crossed and his red threatening eyes, that seemed to shine in the place, these were focus on a wall, seeing through it with complete clarity into the men's bathroom, where he had witnessed everything, the naked bodies of those children, without a doubt they were different from any digimon he had ever seen, at the beginning everything was annoying , laughter, splashing, some struggling to remove the towel from one, it was nauseating to see them have a good time, however he kept observing because he could feel...something. Darkness, small but even so he knew that it could be useful, to his surprise, it belonged to Tai, the same brown haired boy who he had tried to corrupt with his "Touch of evil" and had failed, although, now he had his doubts if he really failed, he wanted to know if that darkness would make him turn against his friends, maybe it would even affect his digimon, anything could happen.

The situation seemed to be normal until the moment some began to leave, as soon as Tai was left alone with the older of the blondes, he could see something quite interesting, the caresses that they gave each other, the way in which their manhoods were now hard and big, the intense movement of their bodies, that darkness in the brown haired boy now growing as the pleasure did too, lead Tai to dominate the situation, fucking his friend for his delight, smiling for the pleasure and moving so aggressively that he looked like a wild animal, It could well be that or he was being controlled by that dark feeling inside him, even his cock had grown even more just for that purpose.

The detail that most caught Devimon's attention was the blond named Matt, he did not see him suffer, or wriggle in pain, rather, he even seemed to enjoy it, the way he came without touching himself was proof of that, When Tai ended up cumming inside him he could see something else, a thread of darkness emerging in Matt's heart, the same one who possessed the brown hair boy and that now made him have a greater interest for the virus digimon, ¿would that be the opportunity he needed to destroy them?, It could well be but he decided to observe a little more, especially when the purest light among them all entered that bathroom.

\--Maybe this could help- Devimon smiled as he prepared to witness what would happen now, eager to see corrupted the one who could be his greatest threat.

Little Tk watched the scene in front of him confused, his older brother lying on the ground, panting as his face was stained with something white, the same substance came out of his hole the moment Tai took out his dick, he couldn't help but look at it, less with the size it was and the fact that its tip was exposed, it was without a doubt very different from his, Tk noticed the brown haired boy advancing towards him, his wet manhood bouncing with every step, when he arrived in front of him the little blond felt somewhat intimidated, that cock looked bigger up close, not to mention his balls, He noticed how Tai moved his hand, he thought he would scold him or something for having found him like that with his brother, however he caressed his head, that gesture relaxed the blonde who raised his gaze, noticing how Tai smiled at him as always giving him a feeling of security.

-¿Is he okay?- Tk asked looking away at his brother, who still hadn't stood up.

-Of course, I was just a bit rough with him- Tai replied calmly as he enjoyed the sight that Matt give them both -Well, since I played with your brother, ¿how about you and I play too? - he proposed to the little one while a glow of lust could be seen in his eyes.

-¿Can we? ¿really? - Tk asked clearly excited about it, with all that he had been denied before now he felt kinda anxious.

-Mmm this place is a bit full, let's go somewhere else- Tai said knowing that perhaps someone else would have heard them, he didn't want to be interrupted while he was with the little one, they both left the bathroom and to their surprise someone was there leaning against the wall -Oh, ¿was someone watching us? - he smiled mockingly, noticing how Gabumon became tense, his cheeks were reddened and he looked somewhat agitated, when he looked down he could see something else, his animal dick was exposed and hard, he did not doubt it could be as big as him.

-I-I- moaned the digimon trying to excuse himself, covering his erection with his hands without wanting to generate bad ideas, however that was something impossible given the situation.

-Make sure you clean Matt well- Tai said slapping him on the back, it was quite obvious that had been a reaction to seeing his partner being fucked, the digimon looked down feeling shy and nodded, entering the bathroom to attend his throbbing manhood.

-Gabumon also has it big, it's not fair- Tk whimpered sucking his thumb in a clear gesture of envy for it, Tai simply laughed softly at such words, it seemed that the blonde had also focused on that.

-Don’t worry, you will grow -he said ruffling his hair in an affectionate gesture, Tk looked at him doubtful, seeing Tai's penis that remained hard and big he didn’t believe he would reach him at his age, then he reacted to something.

-¿Gabumon was going to play with Matt?- the blond boy asked remembering how he had found him, the brown hair boy nodded as he offered his hand, Tk took it and they both began to walk down the hall.

-Yes, but I finished with Matt so, now you will play more grown up things with me- he answered calmly, his body was still wet, added to the fact that he was barefoot he left wet footprints on the ground, however he did not feel cold, it was difficult when his body burned with emotion of what he would do with Tk.

-¿Grown up? - Questioned the little boy feeling excited, believing that they would not see him as the baby of the group anymore.

-Trust me, you'll like it- Tai assured him as he gently caressed his hand, wanting to give him confidence even though his gaze seemed to express something else.

They arrived at the room where everyone was going to sleep together, one could see different beds around them, separated by a few meters but still too many, even the digimon could sleep alone, Tai invited him to the one he had chosen as his, he knew it from how his goggles were in that one, smiling he put them on before sitting on the bed, he gave a few small blows in the mattress, inviting Tk to sit next to him, he did so but when he noticed how close they were he began to feel a little nervous, even more so when the brown haired boy unzipped the robe he was wearing, It fell to the ground leaving his body exposed, only his green underwear remained on his body.

Something was wrong, a voice inside him told him that he should not do that kind of thing, it seemed to be too late, he saw how Tai´s hand was approaching his underwear, he closed his eyes tightly and began to tremble, something that Tai noticed, the brown haired boy knew he was scared, his sexual desire was strong but his consciousness even more so, Slowly he approached and placed a small kiss on his cheek, he knew he should win his trust.

Tk opened his eyes feeling how his face burned because of what he had done, he looked at the older boy and he did it again, this time on his forehead and the blonde felt strange, one of Tai's hands rested on his shoulder, he approached him slowly and finally he was wrapped in a hug, as soon as their skin made contact Tk could feel a heat filling his body, his head ended up resting on Tai's firm chest. He could hear his heartbeat, the sound was rhythmic and pleasant, the older boy's hands caress his back, giving him a little tickle but it felt good, strangely comfortable. he gently rubbed his cheek on his soft skin, little by little began to relax, looked up at him, Tai looked as always, with that carefree smile that said nothing bad was going to happen, that optimistic attitude that in a certain way made him a leader, because it inspired courage in them and just as before, now it took away the fear of Tk.

Tk saw him spread his legs showing his entire crotch, felt how he took one of his hands and guided it to touch his dick, the youngest could not help but be surprised, it was hard, he could feel it throb a little and tried to surround it with his hand but he couldn’t, his hand was very small or maybe that cock was very thick. Even so he moved it up and smiled, he knew he shouldn't act so interested, he had seen an even bigger penis when he used to bathe with his father, however Tai was different, he had no hair on the base or his balls, more than anything, he seemed to have no problem touching it, even seemed to enjoy it.

\- The tip is exposed, ¿does it bother you? - Tk asked as he touched it with his fingers, it was still wet, he thought it was from the water but he noticed that it was something more sticky.

\- Not at all, it happens to me every time it gets hard - Tai replied, resting his hands on the back of his head, letting Tk touch what he wanted in confidence.

The tip, the length, his balls, he touched it all and looked adorable as he had a glint of emotion in his eyes, as the minutes passed that desire within him took control, he slowly approached the blonde and laid him gently on the bed.

\- T-Tai - Tk whispered flushed when he raised his legs, holding the elastic of his underwear as a sign of wanting to remove them.

\- Come on, let me see yours - the brown haired boy smiled to which the little one stared at him, finally nodded, Tai had been naked all the time so he thought it was fair they were the same, even so when the fabric left him he could not avoid looking away .

\- I'm very small - Tk murmured feeling ashamed how his 7 cm did not compare with the 22 cm of Tai, even more so with the tip still covered, the brown hair licked his lips, that was undoubtedly a pretty cute sight.

\- Easy, you just have to get excited - Tai whispered spreading his legs, he got closer and his manhoods finally made contact.

Tk gently clenched his fists, Tai rocked his hips, beginning to move his hard cock against him, rubbing himself on the length of the blonde and his small balls, little by little causing a reaction.

\- Mmm ... it feels weird - the little blonde sighed because of how that touch was without a doubt strange, especially because no one had ever done something like that with him, He stared at Tai's penis, his hands tightened the sheets underneath, the more he rubbed against the more he wanted to touch it again - Ohhh - he moaned when he felt a tingle on his penis, it was finally awakening by the friction, throbbing and slowly beginning to rise.

\- That's right, you just have to let yourself go - Tai whispered caressing Tk's soft thighs.

He saw how he was now not trembling with fear, but because of how his body reacted to his closeness, his cheeks were flushed, the youngest was panting softly, seeing how his penis was finally fully erect.

\- It-It's big - Tk whimpered seeing how he looked different now, his manhood now had about 16 cm, more than they both had expected although the tip was still covered by the foreskin.

\- Wow Tk, I think you're even bigger than your brother - congratulated Tai to which the little one felt sorry but flattered by such words- ¿How do you feel? - He asked, moving his hips away, seeing how he moved his without wanting to walk away.

\- It hurts a bit - the little blonde breathed agitated by how his cock throbbed, as if was asking for attention but he did not know what to do, Tai brought his hand to caress it, causing him to let out a small moan but he did not resist - Now ... It feels good - he sighed as Tai´s warm hand relieved the sensation of his hard penis.

\- That's right, this is what Matt and I were playing - smiled the brown hair boy, sliding his hand up and down, enjoying the cute expressions Tk made having his first intimate experience.

\- Tai.....¿can I? - the older boy was surprised when he saw how Tk stretched his hand towards him, showing that he also wanted to touch him, Tai settled down on the bed, took the blonde in his arms and sat him on one of his legs, leaving his hard manhood within reach .

\- All yours - Tai indicated as he enjoyed feeling Tk's chubby and soft butt against his leg, the blonde moaned at how he did not stop moving his hand over his erection, Tk moved to hold his and try to imitate the movement.

The high-pitched moans of the blond began to echo in the huge room, Tk felt his heart beat faster, his body was burning more because he was so attached to Tai's, to the point that it made it difficult for him to breathe, gasping for how instead of feeling tired it was something new, something that could not compare with anything he had done before. He felt his ears burn, Tai's free hand was now on his rear, massaging his buttcheeks and giving him an occasional squeeze, added to the way his hand moved over his dick it was too intense, even more when he pulled harder towards the base, leaving the pink tip of his penis exposed before covering it with the foreskin, the palm caressed his little balls making it better.

That stimulation went from being strange to pleasant, making him feel anxious for him to do it again, he became more attached to him, trying to caress Tai's cock in the same intense and pleasant way that he did. His other hand moved to touch his balls, feeling how heavy they were and how different are from his, however he liked that, the more he played the more he liked the fact that Tai was bigger, that he touched him, that he hugged him, that he gave him kisses in his face and it made him feel good, he felt defenseless but at the same time protected, enjoying every caress that he gave him. It was only a matter of minutes, Tk tried to tell him something, warn him that he felt the need to go to the bathroom but no words came out , his body trembled, Tai's fingers had slipped between his buttcheeks, touching his anus, caressing him with his fingers causing him to feel strange, finally all that generating something he could not fight against.

\- ¡¡Ahh!! - Tk's scream echoed throughout that place.

He hugged Tai with all his might as he felt something being expelled from his dick, staining the older boy's hand making him tremble, a discharge that ran through his body and took away his energies, Tai's hand did not stop moving, wanting to make sure that he release everything, enjoying seeing how Tk gasped because of him, how those little hands tried to stop him for feeling so sensitive but couldn’t, his blue eyes clouded with the intense experience, slowly he released his grip, observing with curiosity that his hand was stained with a clear liquid.

\- "He still can't release semen, interesting" - Tai thought clearly curious about that detail, that did not stop him from sticking his tongue out, licking a bit of it, finding a somewhat bitter taste, however the curiosity of doing it simply turned him on more.

-¿W-What was that? - asked Tk still agitated, feeling so tired as if he had run for a long time but at the same time relaxed, as when he had just come out of the bath water.

\- You had an orgasm, that means you won - Tai answered as he showed him what he had released, the curious blonde touched it with his fingers, noticing that it was somewhat sticky remembering the bathroom scene, however he remembered that what came out of the hole of his brother was more white.

\- You ... you still don't release anything, ¿am I doing it wrong? – Tk asked something worried that he was the only one who felt good, that Tai wouldn’t want to continue playing with him because he did not know how to do it like Matt. The older boy looked at him and laughed softly, stroking his head with his clean hand.

\- You did it well, it's just that I have more resistance than you - Tai smiled to calm him down, he noticed how Tk touched his manhood again, it seemed that the little boy also wanted to make him finish, that made Tai feel more confident that he could play completely with him.

\- Hmm, ¿how can I do better? – the little blond asked moving both hands up and down, trying to make it stronger but he was also afraid of hurting him.

-Well, if you really want to make me feel good, there is a way- he mentioned as a wicked smile formed on his face.

\- ¿Which? - Questioned the interested blonde, Tai made him sit on the bed, the brown hair boy got up to position himself in front of him, making his hard cock meet his face.

\- Lick it - such words made Tk blush, he thought it was a joke but when he put his manhood on his lips he could see that it was not like that - Don't worry, it's clean - Tai said to give him confidence, rocking his hip and making his cock will rub against the blond's mouth.

-O-Okay - Tk whispered somewhat doubtful of what he was doing, he didn't think that was something normal but he also had no reason to distrust Tai, after all he had made him feel good.

With some fear he stuck out his small tongue, as soon as he made contact with the exposed tip he tasted a salty flavor. He began to move it around, wetting it with his saliva and slowly slid down the length. As he did it Tk felt more confident, even when that dick had been in his older brother's hole it wasn't dirty, it wasn't unpleasant either, he even found the way it throbbed funny. He got to the bottom, he didn't know if Tai wanted him to lick his balls too but he did it, feeling his ears red from the shame of feeling his penis hard again, but when the older one stroked his head he knew that he was doing well. He was like that for several minutes, leaving Tai's crotch wet with his saliva, doing his best to make him feel good and for his moans seemed to achieve it.

\- Mmm ..... that's it, act like it's a sweet - Tai whispered closing his eyes, enjoying how that little tongue was sliding down the entire length, a white drop being expelled from the tip, being picked up by Tk who trembled by it's flavor.

\- It tastes good. ¿is this what you released in my brother? - asked the blond as he licked the tip, wanting him to release more of that for him.

\- That's right, if you want it, you'll have to suck it so that everything comes out - Tai smiled, resting his hands on the back of his head, showing that he wasn't going to help him with that.

This time Tk did not hesitate, he was already familiar with Tai's penis so he opened his mouth, put the tip in it and his cheeks reddened, the taste was even stronger that way, especially because of how it was rubbed with his tongue making him tremble. Taking a deep breath he gave him a strong suck, the moan of pleasure that Tai released made him smile, knowing that it was making him feel good. He continued doing that, he even moved his tongue to make it better, with each sound of the older boy his confidence was growing, he felt him push his hip, putting a few more inches in and filling his mouth completely, however when he tried to put even more Tk gagged, whimpering he moved away so he could cough a little and catch his breath.

\- V-Very big - Tk whispered pouting at how he couldn't even reach half, Tai scratched the back of his neck between sorry and flattered by his words.

-Hey Tk, I have an idea- he smiled thinking that they could both feel good, he lay down on the bed again, indicated the blonde to get closer and he ended up lying on top of him, each one having the other's dick in front of him, although the look of Tai was more focused on his butt -That way you can suck it better- he indicated as he gave Tk's little balls a lick.

-Mmm .... ¿are you going to suck my little thing? - The blonde trembled feeling somewhat excited by that idea, after all his penis hurt, yearning to be touched by Tai as before.

-No, I'm going to make you feel good here- Tai whispered, spreading the soft buttcheeks of the blonde, the virgin and closed hole of the boy was in front of his eyes, he knew that unlike Matt he would have to use another method to prepare him, for his luck, that night he felt very curious.

-A-Ahhh .... T-Tai- stuttered the blushing blond when the older one kissed his hole.

It was not only that, but he began to lick it, wetting it with his saliva and generating a shiver that ran through his body. His penis throbbed for it, as if he felt good about how he stimulated his anus, the brown haired boy moved his hip, giving him a little blow to his face with his cock, reminding him that he still had something to do.

-Come on Tk, I thought you wanted to make me feel good, if you don't suck it I'll stop- Tai murmured, yearning to feel those lips on his manhood, he gave a strong suck on the blonde's anus, making him moan loudly and writhe with pleasure, teaching him what he would be lost if he didn't put his mouth to work.

Agitated, the blond held Tai's hard dick, he opened his mouth and swallowed the tip right away, trembling because he couldn't stop releasing saliva with each lick in his hole. He was feeling good, even better than when he touched his penis, he wanted to reciprocate. In the same way, he gave a strong suck on the older boy's cock, hearing a growl, being rewarded with another drop of that white liquid. Little by little he began to rock his head, putting and taking out the tip as well as a few centimeters from his small mouth, being careful not to drown but the more he did, a strange desire grew in him.

He gently rocked his hips, rubbing his butt against Tai's face as a sign of wanting more of those wet kisses, a strange sensation appeared when he licked that area, a hunger that only Tai's dick could satisfy, his head was moving by itself, even his throat was relaxing, finally allowing a few more centimeters of that manhood. Tk felt proud of himself when he managed to swallow half, feeling how it reached his throat and the masculine taste of Tai filled him. The brown haired boy sighed clearly pleased, deciding to increase the intensity he squeezed the blonde's buttocks, observing his now wet hole that was beginning to dilate, he supported his tongue in it, pressed and finally invaded that private area.

\- "It-It's in" - all of Tk's senses were activated the instant he was penetrated, Tai's wet tongue slowly sliding, wetting his virgin anal walls, generating a shiver so strong that couldn’t stop shaking, generating a spasm so strong that he couldn't move in the slightest.

-Don't get distracted, go on- Tai muttered giving him a little spanking, reminding him to please his throbbing cock.

Tk tried to do it, suck as he had done before but when the older one returned to insert his tongue it was impossible, he could only moan, drowned by the dick in his mouth, trembling from the intense sensations, as the tickling in his belly grew more, a sensation so nice that it ended up clouding his mind.

\- "Another ..... again ...... ¡¡ahhh!!" - Tk's moan was drowned out when he reached that intense sensation of pleasure again.

His penis expelled that transparent liquid, staining the chest of the brown haired boy under him who kept moving his tongue, stimulating his hole stronger, giving him strong suctions and thus making his orgasm stronger. Tk's legs trembled, he could not stay and ended up sitting completely on Tai's face, breathing agitated, feeling that at that rate he would fall asleep from exhaustion, yet he felt so good that he did not want to stop playing with the older boy.

-Mmm naughty boy, I still have to finish- Tai smiled proud of having brought Tk to that point of pleasure, the brown hair spread his legs, took impulse and thrust in the blonde's mouth, making him swallow this time even more than before.

Tk could not present any kind of resistance, he did not have the strength for it and for that reason his throat was relaxed. Tai's hips did not stop moving, attacking the blonde's wet oral cavity, alternating the rhythm between them, giving him a moment to breathe before pushing even harder, feeling how the little one was drooling, Tk submissively swallowed every drop that Tai released, his little hands moved wanting to help, massaging the balls of the older boy, sucking his hardness and staying in place, letting him use his mouth as much as he wanted because he owed him after making him feel good.

It was a matter of a few minutes in which those thrusts became more intense, faster, the hard cock of Tai rubbing against Tk´s tongue and the inner area of his cheeks, making him believe that he was going to lose his mind because of the intense flavor, how it hit the bottom of his mouth and in a final movement the 22 cm of the brown hair boy reached his throat. The blonde gasped when he realized that he had managed to swallow all the older boy's manhood, feeling how it throbbed uncontrollably and swelled when he released a cry of pleasure.

-"¡¡Mmm!!"- Tk's eyes snapped open as his mouth was filled with Tai's cum.

Tai's cock was so deep that he felt he would end up drowning, those drops that he tasted before were nothing compared to those spurts. The flavor was more intense and stronger, one that caused his own penis to rise again in response to that, he did not have the option to spit it out, rather he could feel how with each spur that he released it descended directly to his stomach. The brown hair boy smiled in a clear sign of pleasure, enjoying the pleasant sensation of orgasm together with the victory that he will always be the first dick that Tk would have tasted.

Tai made no move, he just stood still enjoying every second that his cock released his male seed, making sure that every last drop remained in the blonde's mouth. The youngest did not seem able to move any part of him, much less move away. He tried to process everything that happened but it seemed completely unreal, even so, everything had happened, he was sucking his friend's dick and a great part of him had enjoyed it, he even felt his body burn even more than before, sucking the manhood of the older boy wanting more of that addictive liquid that awakened a darker side in his being.

-Ahhh, very good job Tk- Tai congratulated him once his orgasm was over, he slowly slid his dick out of the boy's mouth, seeing how he was panting agitated, the blonde fell to the bed while catching his breath -Oh wow, ¿Does anyone want to continue playing? - he smiled, noticing how his penis was still hard, although he knew perhaps it was too much for him.

-Tai- the brunette was surprised when Tk lay on his back, raising his legs and holding them to show him everything, especially his anus still wet from his saliva -¿Can you lick it again? - He asked with his pleading look of wanting more.

-You know, I think I have something much better- Tai smiled sideways before licking his lips, such a scene made something react within him - ¿Do you want to play as I did with Matt? - He proposed as his dick rose again, this even bigger, reaching 30 cm asking for the blonde's virginity.

Tk couldn't really think what he was doing, he simply nodded letting Tai take control of everything, the brown hair boy sat on the bed comfortably, guided the boy to sit on his lap. He held him by the legs to spread them, wanting to have a full view of his dick for what he would do, slowly he positioned his hardness, the tip gently rubbing against Tk's slightly dilated anus. Even though he had prepared him and that his cock was bathed in the blonde's saliva, Tai had to keep in mind that he had to be careful. Tk looked at him from the corner of his eye, he looked a little scared when he realized what would happen, the older boy was going to put that big dick in his hole just like he did with his brother, the brown hair boy smiled, he approached giving him a small kiss in his lips, surprising him with it and making him blush.

Tai took that distraction to his benefit. He held Tk's hips, slowly applied pressure making him descend and the tip entered, a loud noise was muffled between his lips, a moan or a scream he had no idea, the moment they separated the blonde was panting, shaking, unable to believe that dick was entering him, it felt warm and quite hard, keeping it open and undoubtedly being different from the older boy's tongue. Giving him another kiss to drown out any complaints Tai made him continue to descend, helped by gravity his inches were entering, feeling the enormous pleasure of his manhood being squeezed by those virgin anal walls as he went deeper.

-Ahhh ..... mmm T-Tai- Tk whimpered trembling from how he was invaded.

The little one could feel how that cock was sliding into him, opening his rectum causing strong sensations, and as the centimeters entered he felt a stab of pain, tears appeared in his eyes and he whimpered for it was too much, causing Tai to stop but not take it out, he simply left it inside looking to get used to him while kissing his cheeks.

-Shh okay, you tell me when to go ahead- Tai whispered softly in his ear, even as his entire body screamed at him to just put it all in and please himself with his little body.

His mind reminded him who that boy was, he was Tk, the youngest of the group and his friend's brother, he couldn't hurt him, much less wanted to do it, while he waited for Tk's rectum to get used to him, he entertained himself caressing his body, His skin was quite soft, he could feel chubby areas as expected, when he touched his nipples he heard him sigh. Interested in that he moved his hands towards them, caressing them gently, squeezing them without causing pain, earning this time a moan.

He directed his hand to Tk's hard penis, that it remained like that was a sign that he was still finding pleasure, that gave confidence to move on, with his other hand he slowly lifted the blonde, he gritted his teeth when he felt Tai's cock slide out of him, coming out completely, giving him a few seconds to sigh in relief before reintroducing himself. The blond clenched his fists but this time it was not so painful, this time he managed to resist halfway and Tai congratulated him, telling him to be a strong boy and that he would soon enjoy that game like his brother.

Again Tai withdrew his manhood completely, when entering this time he noticed that Tk presented less resistance. That was a good sign, he patiently repeated that movement over and over again, even when everything was not inside he felt great pleasure for how the blonde was squeezed for him, finally there were no more complaints from Tk, only small sighs, occasional squeaks and with the minutes he finally began to moan.

Tk's hands rested on his belly, feeling how a pleasant heat was appearing each time he was penetrated, a smile formed on his face as Tai had not stopped touching his penis, both sensations coming together to bring him a new pleasure, one that gradually flooded his mind and removed any unpleasant sensations in him, instead, they began to generate strong excitement.

-G-Go on ..... put it in more- asked Tk blushing, wanting to feel the older boy's dick deeper, just like his brother had it.

Tai did not hesitate to comply with such request, he released Tk's penis hearing him complain about it, both hands held the boy's hip, exerting pressure to be able to put his hardness even deeper, both let out a loud moan for it. A thread of saliva fell from the blonde's mouth, he could indeed feel how he had entered even more, sliding and the tip pressing an area that made him scream uncontrollably, Tk had a spasm of pleasure that he had never felt before, one that made his belly grow greatly, the blonde rocked his hips self-penetrating, watching Tai pleading to do it again and he gladly attacked that point.

Their bodies began to move in a more synchronized way, their breaths were shaking as their bodies grew hotter, Tk's hard penis bounced uncontrollably, clear drops came out of the tip staining everything in front of him, his anal walls tightened with force because he did not want Tai's cock to come out too much. When he came back in he moaned with a wide smile on his face, a sign that he enjoyed feeling the manhood of another man inside him, the little one was experiencing sexual pleasure without realizing, losing himself in it, letting himself be carried away by that dark desire and asking more openly.

-Almost ... just a little more- Tai felt that this time he could not stop, there was no point of return, sexual desire had finally taken complete control of him, every rational part of his brain already being lost.

His hips moved at the rate that Tk descended, hitting the deepest part of his rectum, taking a stronger impulse and managing to insert the last few inches, his balls hitting the blonde's buttcheeks in a sign that he was completely in him.

-¡¡Ahhh !!- Tk stuck his tongue out in a gesture of pleasure when he reached his orgasm.

This time he did not expel that transparent liquid from before, but for the first time he released his white male seed in front of him, staining the sheets as his gaze clouded completely, the intoxicating sensation of pleasure running through him as his hands caressed his tummy, clearly feeling a small lump in it, knowing it was Tai's cock which was thrust deep into him.

Tai felt that he was in paradise, the boy's rectum was squeezing every inch of its length, he changed positions to take control, without leaving the inside of Tk, he subjected him to the bed, his butt raised while his face rubbed against the sheets that the same blonde had stained with his cum, a loud screech escaped the blonde's lips when he was thrusted in a more aggressive way. The brown haired boy simply let out a wide grunt of pleasure, holding Tk's soft butt to keep it firm and fuck him mercilessly.

A smile appeared on his face for it, enjoying every sound that his ears could catch, the moans of Tk as he called his name, the impact of his balls against that butt, checking that he was completely inside and that fascinated him. The younger's rectum no longer presented resistance, it had molded itself for his manhood, tightening itself correctly every time he pushed against him.

The sight in front of Tai was also exciting, the blonde had his tongue out, letting out little screams every time his prostate was attacked, his penis had returned to be flaccid, a sign that his last orgasm had exhausted the forces of his manhood, The boy's legs were shaking, making an effort to stand firm for him, showing that he still wanted to continue receiving his dick, to continue pleasing him and Tai was proud to have taught that world of pleasure to the blonde.

-Ahh .... Tk ..... I'm going to fill you-he whispered clearly excited about it, not only he had taken Matt's virginity, but now he would take his little brother's, such a fact making him squirt while his ego grew from that idea.

-Tai ..... Tai do it, ¡let it go inside! - It was obvious that Tk's mind was no longer working, that he was lost in the intense sensations and that he only wanted to continue being fuck by the older boy's cock.

It only took a few more moments before Tai let out an ecstatic roar, pushing himself against Tk for the last time, making sure to get as deep as he could and release his male seed inside him. The younger's eyes rolled into his head, the feeling of being filled was too intense, he clung to the sheets tightly, he tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth, that hot and thick liquid stained his entire rectum until it was filled, making it impossible for him to control himself and he ended up peeing.

That scene was to the liking of Tai, he stayed in his place simply enjoying that moment, his eyes could see a shadow on the door of the place, it was open and he was sure he had closed it, although he really cared little, rather the idea of having been seen pleased him more.

His orgasm lasted for several seconds, with each spur he released he saw Tk squirm, the little boy kept peeing until he had left a large wet spot on the sheets of the bed, panting agitated as he touched his belly with one of his hands, feeling clearly as it was inflated, flooded with the white liquid of Tai, just as it had happened with his brother and that idea made him smile, feeling like a strong boy for having resisted it all.

-Ahhh ...... mmm congratulations Tk, you are officially a big boy- smiled the brown hair boy slowly removing his hardness.

The blonde's legs could not remain firm, he ended up falling on the wet sheets, his little hole was now dilated, expelling one spur after another of Tai's cum that he could not keep in his small rectum. The older boy gave him a small spanking, undoubtedly that sight would never be forgotten, he felt a tickle in his crotch, he could see his manhood return to his 22 cm and little by little stay soft in 15 cm, he smiled gently massaging it, he was still not clear why that was happen but he really did not complain, less when he made his friends feel so good.

-Tai ..... can we play ..... ¿again? - Even when Tk asked that it was clear that the little boy was exhausted, he couldn't even lift his hips and much less have an erection, however seeing that he was willing to do more made the older boy smile.

-We will do it as many times as you want, perhaps for the next time we will play with your brother -he promised him while giving him a small kiss on his cheek, seeing how he smiled and enjoyed how their naked bodies were attached- Or perhaps, with who is looks at us- he mentioned looking towards the door.

-¿Huh?- Tk muttered as someone made a small sound of surprise of being discovered.

-Then ¿what will it be my friend? ¿will you come here or I have to go there? Believe me, we will have a great time anyway- Tai smiled licking his lips, because he was really beginning to like being caught and honestly, he felt that even he had plenty of energy to continue "playing", he was even excited to know who he was, what was his reaction to having seen them and more.

How much fun they would have together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> Scar Server
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
